Klarobbles
by MorphlingInTheSoap
Summary: Collection of Klaroline drabbles and oneshots.
1. Klaus' Spy

**AN: This is where I'll keep all my Klaroline drabbles/one shots. You can also find them (and me!) on Tumblr. My username is **baconinthesoap236** and my blog name is **Morphling In The Soap**. Enjoy!**

* * *

The bonfire crackled and popped in a calming sort of way that Caroline couldn't seem to get enough of. Stepping closer to the roaring fire, she closed her eyes and tried her best to block out all the drunk alumni around her.

College life at North Carolina State University was everything she had hoped it would be. It was liberating and exciting. Something was always going on and Caroline made sure to keep her schedule full. She was a cheerleader and had joined a few clubs. The best part about college was living with her best friend, Elena. They desperately wished that Bonnie hadn't decided to take a year off before college but she had made up her mind over the summer while on vacation and they had never gotten a chance to try to talk her out of it before school started. So while, Bonnie was off finding herself, Elena and Caroline attended school. Damon did whatever he wanted, went wherever he wanted, stopping by at least once a month to visit Elena. Despite the distance, the two of them only seemed to be getting closer- something that really irked Caroline, not that she would ever tell Elena that.

As for Caroline and Tyler, distance had done the opposite for them. Instead of bringing them together, it had tore them apart. Although, she had to admit that their breakup was more her fault. It had taken only a month of being here before she had realized that she needed to end things with Tyler. If she was going to live her life, she didn't need to be tied down by anything or anyone- that meant that Tyler had to go.

_If only he hadn't gone to Stanford_, she thought to herself before shaking that thought away. He had always wanted to go there- it had been his father's dream to see Tyler get a law degree and that was what he was determined to do.

Caroline's phone vibrated in her pocket, pulling her from her opened her eyes and locked gazes with someone across the fire from her. Her heart beat unevenly in her chest as she looked at Stefan.

Things had been weird ever since after graduation. Stefan had changed drastically and Caroline had a feeling that it had to do with losing Elena to Damon. He had turned dark- not ripper dark but dark nonetheless. He no longer was the moral Stefan that they all knew, he did whatever he wanted, compelled whoever he wanted, and drank from anyone that caught his eye. He had pulled away from everyone- Elena, Damon, even Caroline. She had tried her best to try to reach out to him but was met with hostile resistance every time. She had promptly given up trying to reach him when he had stabbed her with a wooden stake, just barely missing her heart.

What she didn't get was why he had followed her to college. He never talked to her or Elena. He would just appear in random places, always watching Caroline. It was like he was waiting for something. He never approached her. Never talked to her. He simply watched.

Her phone vibrated once again in her pocket, reminding her that she had an unread text. Fishing it out, she glanced down at the screen, quickly reading the text from Elena, and groaned in disappointment, quickly forgetting about Stefan.

_Just checked my online class. Professor added a bunch of coursework. It's due at midnight. Can't make it. So sorry!  
-E_

Coming tonight hadn't even been her idea. After all, she had a paper that she needed to finish before Sunday and she had an early class tomorrow morning. But Elena had insisted, claiming that the point of Caroline being single was so that she could play the field.

She had to admit that Elena had a point. The whole reason she had broken up with Tyler was so that she could play the field- so that she could enjoy college life without having to upset him. But ever since the breakup, not many guys kept her attention. Sure, there were more than enough hot guys around but once she talked to them, she quickly lost interest. Part of it was that she didn't want to have to deal with the whole vampire-human dating scene again. It hadn't worked with Matt and she was sure that it wouldn't work again.

"Have you been ditched too?"

Caroline jumped, looking up, she momentarily locked eyes with Stefan before turning to face the man beside her. She recognized him immediately from one of her classes. He sat near her and she had caught him more than once looking at her. Of course, she had only caught him looking because she couldn't seem to stop herself from looking at him.

The light from the fire danced across his face, dramatizing the stubble on his caramel colored cheeks. His hair was buzz cut close to his head. Being this close to him allowed Caroline to see things that she had never noticed before. Things such as his thick lashes that perfectly framed his light blue eyes; or the light freckles that scattered across his nose.

He smiled down at her, obviously amused at her lack of response. Clearing her throat, she glanced down at the ground in an attempt to gather her scattered thoughts. _Pull yourself together, Caroline! You're a vampire! There is no need to get so scatter brained around a boy,_ she scolded herself.

"How did you know?" she asked nervously, taking a step back from him.

"I'm just a good guesser," he replied with a cocky smile. His eyes roamed her face, making her blush.

"You're in my Intro to Bio class, right?" she asked, trying to shake her nerves off. He gave her a nod, still studying her intently. Her cheeks flushed a brighter red and Caroline wanted to kick herself. Since when did the attention of a guy get her so flustered? Usually she was the one in control, making the guy stutter and blush.

"Yeah, I'm that creepy guy that you always catch looking at you," he admitted with a carefree laugh that had Caroline's stomach twisting in desire. "I'm also in your Art History class," he said and she cocked a brow at him in question. "I sit in the back. Art isn't really my thing," he explained lamely with a weak laugh. "That teacher sure is a hard ass, dontcha think?," he asked and Caroline's smile slipped from her face as she thought about her hardest class.

Despite it being her hardest class, it was also the class that she was doing the best in. Rumor was that no one ever got an A in her that Caroline fully believe in after failing the first essay in that class- not that she was the only one. In fact, the entire class had failed; the professor demanded that the assignment be redone and turned in the next day. Caroline had become so desperate trying to rewrite that paper, that she had ended up calling Klaus and begging for his help. Since then, many of her nights were spent video chatting with him, as he helped her study for exams and quizzes or write papers.

"A definite hard ass," she agreed with a hesitant smile, leaning towards him. Something flashed across his face as he took a small step away from her but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Would you like a drink, Caroline?" he asked her as he shifted on his feet. She could hear the uneven beating of his heart.

_He's nervous,_ she realized and this realization restored her confide

"How did you know my name?" she asked, stepping away from him in mock fear. His face drained of blood, but he quickly covered his discomfort with an easy smile that had Caroline's pulse quickening.

"Well, I had to ask a lot of people, but I eventually found someone- one of your lab partners, I think," he said casually, giving her a lopsided grin as he leaned towards her.

Caroline blushed, butterflies filling her stomach. She had received a lot of male attention since starting college but she had never returned the attention. None of the guys she met had actually inspired much in her. Sure, some of them were nice to look at but looks only got them so far. This guy though... Something about him made Caroline take pause; something made her want to get to know him. Of course, playing hard to get never hurt anyone. After all, desperation never got a girl anywhere- she had learned that with Tyler.

"I'm sorry but my mom always told me to stay away from strangers," she said with a flirty smile. Winking at him, she turned and started to walk away. He quickly followed after her, running to catch up and stop her. Caroline couldn't stop the smile playing around her mouth as he stuck his hand out to her, a crooked grin on his face.

"My name is Jesse," he started as he took her hand in his. "This is my second semester going to NCSU. I live in the Watauga Hall; dorm 315. I'm lucky enough not to have a roommate but I am unlucky enough not to have my own bathroom or kitchen. I grew up in New Orleans with my mom and older sister," his eyes tightened and Caroline could have sworn that he almost grimaced in pain but he kept talking. "I don't have a police record. No speeding tickets. No children that I know of. I like football-"

"Okay, okay," Caroline laughed and reached out to touch his arm. "It's nice to meet you Jesse."

He tensed underneath her touch and glanced down at her hand. She dropped her hand and smiled at him. "I'll be seeing you later, Jesse," she murmured and stepped around him.

"Where are you going?" He called out after her.

Looking at him over her shoulder, she smiled. "Home," she said simply.

"What about that drink?" he called out after her.

"Ask me again later," she replied and then disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

The next morning dawned far too soon for Caroline's taste. As far as she was concerned, Saturday morning should be spent sleeping in, not getting up at the crack of dawn to go to a four hour class. Caroline was in no mood for a two hour Biology lecture and then a two hour lab afterwards.

After getting home from the bonfire last night, she had stayed up into the wee hours of the morning, frantically putting together an art history paper that she had totally forgotten about. She had tried desperately to analyze two different paintings and then somehow relate them to each other. Having to break the painting into lines, shading, and composition had easily overwhelmed her. All she saw was the painting and nothing more. It was nearing one am before Caroline had given up and had video chatted Klaus. She tried to not let it get to her as he had easily broken the pieces apart. He patiently explained all the different parts of the painting to her and answered all of her questions while giving interesting first hand knowledge about each of the paintings, claiming that he had been acquaintances with both artists. It had been almost four am before she had finally turned the paper in online and then crawled into bed.

A little less than four hours later and here she was, in class, struggling to keep her eyes open. Pulling her phone out, Caroline nimbly composed a text and sent it to Elena.

_In desperate need of caffeine. Remind me to never take another 8am class ever again. Especially a SATURDAY 8am class!_

Elena's response was almost immediate.

_I told you that an 8am science class was a bad idea. You just refused to listen. _

Caroline scoffed even though she was right. Elena had tried to warn her against an 8am class but Caroline had been convinced that since she had gotten up even earlier than that to go to high school, getting up this early wouldn't be an issue. She had been wrong.

_Yeah, yeah. I know. _

Sending the text, Caroline looked around the room. She tried to tell herself that she wasn't looking for _him- _that she was simply trying to pass the time. Not seeing him, Caroline looked back to her phone, seeing that Elena had texted her back.

_Is HE there yet? ;)_

Caroline flushed, her eyes darting about the lecture hall. She couldn't help the disappointed frown that crowded her face when she, once again, couldn't find Jesse. Of course, it wasn't unheard of for students to roll into the class late.

_No, and even if he was, so what? I've told you, I don't want to be tied down by a guy!_

Caroline didn't bother putting her phone down. She quickly checked her email, scrolling through the new messages and deleting the junk mail. Her phone buzzed quietly, alerting her to Elena's response.

_Dating doesn't have to be exclusive, Care. ;)_

Rolling her eyes, Caroline threw her phone down on top of her spiral. It wasn't that she wasn't attracted to Jesse- she was. She just didn't want to be with anyone right now. She wanted a chance to live her life and develop without a man by her into her purse, she pulled out a pen and leaned back into her seat, closing her eyes as she waited for class to start. Her phone vibrated loudly and she quickly snatched it up as the professor walked into the room and immediately jumped into his lecture. Glancing down, Caroline frowned at the number on her screen. She didn't recognize it.

_You really should get some sleep. You look awful.  
-Jesse_

Her mouth dropped open, her head swinging, scanning the class for him. When she located him, he gave her a smirk before dropping his head to type up some notes on his laptop. Smiling, she quickly typed a response.

_You know, it's bad manners for a guy to tell a girl that she looks bad. And how did you get my number?! Stalker..._

Tucking her phone between her legs, she frowned as she tried to figure out what her professor was rambling on about. Frantically, Caroline scribbled down the notes that she thought was important. When the professor paused to pull up a diagram of a DNA strand, Caroline checked her phone to find a message from Jesse.

_Let me make it up to you. How about drinks tonight at Giovanni's? And I'm not a stalker! I'm just a extremely good investigator. _

Rolling her eyes, Caroline quickly responded.

_I don't know... I've heard rumors that stalkers tend to be dangerous._

Biting her lip she looked over at Jesse to watch as he read her response. Reading her text, he smirked and quickly typed back, looking to her when he was done. Their eyes met and Caroline could feel a slight blush fill her cheeks. Her phone vibrated, pulling her attention away.

_Live on the wild side then. I've heard that danger can be quite thrilling. ;)_

She blushed deeper, lowering her head to make sure she didn't lock eyes with him.

_Fine. Meet me there at 9. Now leave me alone. I'm in class._

With a smirk, she powered down her phone, slipping it into her purse, she turned her attention back to the professor.

* * *

Sighing, Caroline plopped down onto the couch, her fingers going to massage her temples in attempt to get rid of her pounding headache.

"That had to be the worst lab ever. I swear that my lab partners are incompetent!" Caroline complained. Elena laughed at her from the kitchen where she was busy making brownies for the bake sale that the cheerleading squad was throwing tomorrow.

"Enough about lab partners. Tell me about Jesse. Did he talk to you?" Elena questioned, coming out of the kitchen to stand before her, hands on her hips. Caroline couldn't help the smirk on her face.

"Talk to me? Not really. But he did text me," Caroline said with a smug smile. Elena stared at her for moment in shock.

"I didn't know you gave him your number! How could you hold out on me like that!" That squealed as she plopped down next to Caroline on the couch. Elena turned to her. "You have to tell me everything," she gushed.

"I didn't give my number to him! That's what is so creepy. But he must have gotten it from my lab partners! That's how he figured out my name."

"You gave it to your lab partners? I thought you couldn't stand them."

"At the beginning of the semester, I did. But I didn't think they actually kept it. I mean, we've never needed to text each other. I lost their numbers as soon as I had gotten home."

"Okay, stop! Enough about lab partners! Tell me what he said!"

Caroline got up from the couch, rubbing her eyes. "Okay, I'll tell you but then you have to leave me alone. I need some sleep and do some homework before tonight."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Elena said, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "I forgot about your little late night study sessions with the big bad Klaus. Are you sure you're not dating because you're too hung up on him?" Elena teased as she bumped Caroline with her shoulder.

"Please, Elena. I would never date Klaus. Not after what he did..." Caroline left this train of thought hanging, knowing that they were both thinking of Elena's Aunt Jenna. "The only reason I am still talking to him is because he has firsthand knowledge about all this art crap and I refuse to fail that class."

"Caroline, listen to me and listen to me closely. We are vampires. We're going to live _forever_. I just want you to know that that I don't care if you want to be with Klaus. He did what he did before he knew any of us and yeah, it more than sucks but we've all done horrible things. I know that I would want to be forgiven," Elena said and gently squeezed Caroline's shoulder.

"Well, maybe you can forget and that's great but I'm not forgetting. I could never be attracted to- let alone be with someone like that. Besides, I'm going on a date with Jesse tonight."

Caroline's confession was met with a squeal of excitement. "Why didn't you just say so?!" Elena yelled and threw a pillow in her face.

* * *

Sitting at the bar, Caroline quickly finished off her second Jack and Coke as she waited for Jesse to show up. She had gotten there a little bit early, wanting to get some liquid courage into her system before he got there.

Caroline aimlessly snacked on the bar peanuts and listened to the live band that was just now warming up. She couldn't particularly say that she enjoyed their music but she had definitely heard worse. She scanned the crowd, watching the drunk college students in varying amounts of intoxication. She spotted one girl from her economics class flirting shamelessly with an upperclassman. The girl leaned close to the boy and whispered into his ear, giggling as she pulled away. The guy smiled back but the girl wasn't paying attention anymore. A look of horror took over her face as lurched to her feet. Caroline knew what was happening and wanted to turn away but she couldn't seem to. She watched as the guy the girl was with called her name and when she turned to look at him...

"Oh jesus, that's disgusting," Caroline murmured, turning her back on the two and the girl emptied her stomach contents on the boy's shoes. Caroline motioned for another Jack and Coke, wanting desperately to push that image from her mind.

"Getting started without me?" Caroline couldn't help the way her body reacted to this voice- her pulse picked up, rushing blood to her face in an excited blush. She smiled and turned to face Jesse.

"Yeah, I'm not really a waiting kind of girl," she teased and took a sip of her drink.

He smiled at her and motioned the bartender over, quickly ordering two more of whatever she was drinking. Turning to her, he smiled. "And why is that?" he asked, his eyes studying her intently.

"I spent almost all last year waiting on a guy, and I won't waste anymore time waiting on another," she declared and blushed, immediately regretting her word vomit. "I'm sorry," she stammered but he cut her off.

"No worries. Let me guess, ex boyfriend issues?" he asked as the bartender slide him two more Jack and Cokes.

"Something like that," she laughed as she smoothed her hair down with her hands. Jesse stood, and motioned for Caroline to follow him as they weaved through the crowded bar. This place had become the place to be after word got out that some of the bartenders didn't card and the ones that did, could be bribed.

Jesse led her to a dimly lit corner table near the pool tables and motioned for her to sit before joining her at the small table. He emptied his pockets, throwing his keys and cellphone in the middle of the table before joining her.

She sat for a moment, taking in their surroundings before turning to look at him. "So tell me, Jesse, what made you want to go to college in North Carolina instead of Louisiana?"

Beside her, Jesse stiffened, his eyes darted about the bar before he faced her. "Oh no, I've already told you enough about me. I want to know about you," he murmured, putting his elbows on the table, he leaned towards her, his eyes glittering in mirth.

"Which surprises me. After all, you knew my name and phone number without me telling you either," she joked with him, leaning closer to him until they were only a foot apart. His eyes flickered across her face and she was certain that he would kiss her but the moment passed and he pulled away.

"You know, your lab partners are just blabber mouths," he joked weakly, clearing his throat as he changed the subject. "Now, tell me about you," he insisted as he sat back in his chair, crossing his arms across his chest. Caroline sighed and flopped disappointedly back in her chair.

"So what do you want to know?" she asked as she brought her drink to her mouth and took a sip.

"Where are you from?"

"A small town called Mystic Falls. My mom is actually the sheriff there."

His brows lifted in surprise. "Ah, no wonder you're so suspicious of everyone," he laughed, his eyes glittering in amusement.

"I'm only suspicious of creepy strangers who know my name," she protested with a laugh.

"Do you plan on going back there for Spring Break?" He questioned, ignoring her jab against him.

Caroline suppressed a groan. Everyone had been asking her what her plans were for Spring Break but she honestly didn't know. Bonnie was off the radar, her phone going straight to voicemail and Elena was going on a roadtrip with Damon. Caroline didn't really have any other option but Mystic Falls. She wasn't too thrilled about that option though, knowing that Tyler would be there and would want to talk to her in person.

_There's always New Orleans,_ her mind whispered to her. Caroline shook her head slightly, dispelling that thought right away. Last night, when Klaus had asked her about her Spring Break plans, he had offered her a ticket to come and visit him which she had quickly refused. There was no way she was going there. Klaus would take it as something other than it was and she just didn't want to deal with that.

"I actually don't know what I'm doing. I might just stick around here," she shrugged nonchalantly and he gave her an incredulous look.

"Spring Break is only a week away and you don't have plans? What is wrong with you?!" He joked with her, grinning and giving her a playful wink.

"Hey! You make me sound like a loser! What are your plans?" She asked him, once again leaning towards him.

His smile faltered as he looked at her. "Uh, I actually don't know yet," he admitted, more than a little shamefaced. "It depends," he murmured vaguely.

"On what?" She pressed.

"A lot of things that I don't want to get into right now," he evaded, his eyes darted about the bar and focused on the pool tables. Caroline was more than a little taken aback by his gruff dismissal but she didn't say anything. Instead she followed his gaze to see a girl from their Bio class waving him over.

"My lab partner," he explained dully. "She's as dumb as dirt and is trying to set up a study group for the midterm. I'll be right back."

"Okay," she murmured as she watched him zig his way through the crowd towards the pool tables. With a sigh, Caroline placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hand, the other one going to fiddle with his keys that laid on the table.

She watched as the girl smiled coyly up at Jesse. She reached out and touched his shoulder, giggling as she greeted him. Caroline rolled her eyes and moved her attention to the bar. She jumped when she saw Stefan staring directly at her. He lifted his drink to her in a toast and took a deep drink. Goosebumps raced along her arms and she averted her gaze. Looking down at the table, her eyes caught on Jesse's phone. The screen was flashing, announcing that he had a text message. Her name on his screen caught her attention.

_I'm paying you to watch Caroline- not date her. Meet her at the bar but you better make it clear that you're not looking for anything more than friendship. I'd hate for your sister to have to suffer for any mistakes that you make. _

Horror washed through her. She jumped from the table, her chest heaving. She whipped around, her eyes searching the crowd for Jesse. She found his lab partner but he wasn't with her anymore. The girl was frowning, staring just beyond Caroline's shoulder. Chills crept up her spine as she slowly turned, coming face to face with him.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, his face furrowed in confusion. She felt him touching her arm, his face twisted in concern. When his thumb rubbed across her skin, she jerked away from him.

"I-I have to go... to the bathroom," she stuttered lamely, her cheeks flushing. Turning on her heel, she fled towards the exit. She was passing by the bathrooms when she was jerked off her feet and drug into a dark corner towards a fire exit. A hand came down on her mouth harshly and Caroline could taste blood when the force of it cut her lip. She was about to start struggling when she was slammed against a wall. Her head spun at the force of it.

"I need to talk to you," she heard someone say but the voice sounded distorted and far off. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and waited for her head to stop twirling. When she opened her eyes she let out a muffled gasp.

"Stefan?!" she mumbled against his hand. He put a finger to his lips, indicating that she was to keep quiet. He studied her a moment, making sure that she received his message. When she nodded her head, he let his hand drop to his side.

"Where is it, Caroline?" he growled angrily, his eyes flashing. Something about him scared her and she wanted nothing but to call out for help. However, she knew no one could help her against him. "I've tried being patient. I've tried following you and your friends but it hasn't worked and I'm sick of waiting."

"_My _frends?! What is wrong with you Stefan? We used to be your friend too!" She whispered earnestly to him. "Besides, I have no idea what you are talking about. What are you looking for?"

"The cure, Caroline! Damon has it, I know he's saving it for Elena. Now either you can tell me where Damon is or this," he says, pulling something from the waist of his pants. Bring it in front of her, she gasped, as he jiggled a wooden stake in front of her, "is going into your chest."

Adrenaline surged through her, spurring her into action. She tried to shove him away but before she knew it, she was pinned to wall, his hand around her neck. "Silas," she breathed in realization, her fingers clawing at his hand that is squeezing her neck."You don't know, do you?" She gasped out against his tightening grip.

His eyes hardened. "Enough of these games," he grunted and pulled the hand holding the stake back. His arm moved forward and Caroline squeezed her eyes shut. The sound of bone cracking filled the air and Caroline fell forward, Silas' hand falling from her throat. Opening her eyes, the first thing Caroline saw was Stefan- no Silas'- body crumpled on the floor. Jerking her head up, she stared at Jesse in shock.

"Go home, Caroline. I'll take care of this," he muttered, his eyes on Silas' motionless body.

"Jesse, what is going on?" She stumbled towards him, reaching for him but he jerked away.

"I said go home!" he ordered angrily.

"Fine, but I expect answers," she hissed and, with one last look at Silas, left.

* * *

The next week flew by quickly. Studying and taking midterms kept Caroline busy, and before she knew it, Friday was here. Elena would be leaving that night to go on her road trip with Damon, leaving Caroline here by herself to worry about the whole Stefan/Silas/Jesse ordeal.

She hadn't bothered to tell Elena about the whole Silas/Stefan thing; simply because she didn't know what to say. After all, Silas appearing as someone else wasn't exactly new news. Caroline had planned on telling Elena about it once she got some answers from Jesse but that hadn't happened.

After that night at the bar, Jesse had disappeared. He didn't show up to class and wouldn't answer any texts or phone calls. His disappearance left Caroline to speculate exactly what had been going on. The only thing she knew for certain was that someone was paying him to watch her- the only question was who? Caroline thought that it could be Tyler. After all, he hadn't taken their break up very well. He had actually been pissed, claiming that Caroline was leaving him because of Klaus. But something didn't feel right about that theory. She also thought that maybe Silas had hired Jesse to get close to her, to maybe find the cure. Caroline felt more comfortable with that theory.

"Shouldn't you be studying for your Biology midterm or going to bed or something?" Elena asked, as she drug her suitcase to the front door. Caroline glared at the TV moodily, punching the pause button on the remote.

"There's nothing good on," she mumbled angrily.

"Well, that's late night television for yah," Elena replied, glancing down at her watch. "So why are you still up? You do realize that it's almost 12am, right?"

"I can't sleep. I'm too angry to sleep. I'm too angry to try to shove any more information into my head. And I'm too angry to put up with shitty television," Caroline declared as she turned the TV off and stood up.

"I'm guessing that this anger has to do with Jesse?" Elena asked with knowing look. Caroline groaned as a horn sounded outside of their apartment. Although Elena didn't know what had happened on her date with Jesse, she knew that he was ignoring her phone calls.

"Just thinking about it pisses me off and all I can seem to do is think about it," Caroline complained as she pulled Elena in for a hug.

"You know, you should just go to his dorm and confront him, Care," Elena said softly as she pulled away and tugged her bags out the front door. "But first, get to bed. You need to be rested for you midterm."

"Okay. Be safe, Elena," Caroline murmured, shutting the door as Elena skipped to meet Damon at his car.

* * *

Caroline shut off her car, looking up at the dorm building in front of her. The sign above the double doors of the building read "Watauga Hall". These were the nicest dorms on campus- the kind of dorms that people who didn't want a roommate paid for. She checked her phone one last time, hoping that Jesse had finally decided to text her back. No such luck.

With a sigh, she climbed from the car and entered the building, opting to bypass the elevator for the stairs. It was only a few seconds before she was standing in front of dorm 315. She raised her hand to knock when she realized that the door was slightly ajar. Holding her breath, Caroline closed her eyes and stepped forward, surprised when she was able to enter his dorm without being invited in.

The place was a mess. Pizza boxes littered the counters and beer bottles were scattered everywhere. Caroline is surprised at the lack of furniture in the dorm. For living in the most expensive dorms on campus, his decor was sparse and consisted mostly of trash with the exception of the thick curtains hanging in the windows. Stepping past the dirty kitchen, Caroline entered into the living room. In the dim lighting, she spotted a ratty couch and a scuffed up coffee table with a laptop on it.

She looked about and spotted one door leading from the living room. It was shut and a light was shining underneath the door. She heard someone move on the other side of the door and turned to head that way when she heard the sound of crinkling paper underneath her foot.

Looking down, she gasped when she saw that she was stepping on a picture of herself. Turning on a nearby light, Caroline was appalled at the amount of pictures of her that were hanging up around the room. There was ones of her out with Elena. Many of her studying out on her dorm's balcony. There was a whole stack of her at cheerleading practice. She even spotted a few of her in her bedroom- one was of her sleeping, one was of her wrapped in a towel, another was one of her in her underwear and bra, a pile of clothes on her bed. Sickness rolled through her.

_How had he gotten these?_ She wondered to herself. _And what the fuck is wrong with this guy?_ She thought to herself, anger burning in her veins.

Crossing to the coffee table, she picked up a picture of her at the library, surrounded by stacks of books. She also spotted a few lower quality pictures of her in class, taking notes, chewing on the end of her pen... the list went on and on.

Dropping the pictures onto the table, Caroline sunk onto the couch, taking a deep breath. Her eyes wandered about the room in a daze and finally came to rest on the camera that was connected to the laptop. Leaning forward, Carlone jiggled the wireless mouse and the screen lit up, displaying Jesse's email to her.

She scanned the emails, scrolling through a bunch between him and his mom. She was about to snoop through the rest of his computer when something caught her eye. On the side of the page was a list of folders. Running her eyes down the list, she stopped at one labeled "Mikaelson". Clicking on the folder, Caroline gasped as pages and pages of emails from Klaus filled the screen. She scrolled through the emails, reading the subject lines. Most of them were to the effect of "update" or "recent happenings". She spotted one named "Caroline's class schedule" and "spring break?" She moved the mouse to hover over this message and lifted her finger to click on it.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!"

Caroline shot up and in the blink of an eye, had Jesse pinned against the wall. Her fangs exposed, the veins under her eyes pulsing angrily. Jesse glared at her angrily, not a hint of surprise on his face.

_So he's known about me all along, _she mused and that fact angered her more.

"What the fuck am I doing here?! I'm here for an explanation that you more than deserve to give to me," she hissed. His eyes locked with hers, filling with disgust.

"Get your filthy blood sucking hands off of me," he growled, causing Caroline to laugh.

"You must be stupid to be talking to me like that," she spat, tightening her grip on him until he winced in pain. "Now tell me what the fuck is going on or I'll report you to the campus security. I'm sure that they would love to see all these lovely pictures that you have of me."

"Look, I physically cannot tell you anything," he grunted out and Caroline released him, letting him fall to the floor.

"You've been compelled," she murmured. Stepping back, her eyes swept the room and landed on his computer. _Klaus._ Bending down, Caroline snatched Jesse from the floor and brought his face to hers. "Forget that I was ever here. In fact, forget everything about me," she said as her pupils dilated in compulsion. Once again, Caroline dropped him, letting him fall to the floor. Stepping over his body, she left, not bothering to look back.

* * *

The hard part hadn't been getting to New Orleans. After driving throughout the day and into the night, Caroline had made the 13 hour trip there in record time. No, getting there hadn't been the hard part; the hard part was figuring out what was next. She knew where Klaus lived, he had more than once sent her his information, hoping to lure her into coming to see him. The problem wasn't finding him. The problem was that now that she was here, she wasn't so sure that she wanted to confront him.

She had been so furious on the drive here, that she hadn't really given her plan much thought. But now that she was heading towards his house, her nerves were getting the best of her. What if he mistook her intentions for being there? Did she even really need to be here? After all, she had compelled Jesse to forget about her. His stalking days were over as far as she was concerned.

So what was next? She had just driven the 871 mile trip and now she wasn't sure exactly why.

With a resigned sigh, Caroline pulled off the road and into the dimly lit parking lot of a rundown bar. She needed time to think this out- to decide if going to see Klaus was even a good idea- if there was even a point to it.

Hours later, Caroline was rip roaring drunk and _mad_. She had sat at that dingy bar for hours knocking back drink after drink, thinking about the whole Jesse situation- and the more she had thought about it, the angrier she had gotten. Just the thought that this entire time, Jesse hadn't been interested in her at all made her a more than a little furious. He hadn't cared and she had all but thrown herself at him, making a complete fool of herself. She had flirted with him shamelessly just to found out that what she was actually repulsed him.

Hurt and angry, Caroline stumbled towards the door. Through the rain, she peered out at her car but quickly dismissed the thought of driving to his house- she was too wasted. However, because she was a vampire, It didn't take long to get to his house. However, by the time that she got there, she was soaking wet, miserable, and really starting to feel the affects of the alcohol she had guzzled down.

It took her a few tries but, eventually, she successfully rang the doorbell; the door clicked open right away and there he was. He hadn't changed one bit since she had last seen him in person. He was in his signature jeans and long sleeved t shirt. The only thing missing were the boots that he usually had on. His eyes were glowing predatorily as he studied her. Opening his mouth to talk, Carling jerked her hand up, slapping him square across the face and effectively stopped him from speaking.

"You'resolucky," Caroline paused here to hiccup before going on, "tha' I don' have tha white oak shtake righ' now," she hissed drunkenly as he worked his jaw back and forth, wincing in pain. "I'm sssso pissed at you righ' now," she stated, with another hiccup, "tha' I could kill you."

"Caroline, please do come inside," he growled, opening the door wider so that she could pass. She pushed her way past him, elbowing him in the stomach as she went. The sound of wood splintering reached her ears, making her giggle, as his hand gripped the door so hard that it started to crack. He closed the door to face her.

"I'm mad at you, Klaush Mikaelson," she stated, slurring his name and tripped towards him, laughing. "You made me look like an idiot," she declared. Grabbing his shoulders to steady herself, she kicked off her high heels and looked up at him. He chuckled, grabbing her shoulders as she started to sway on her feet.

"Caroline Forbes, you are totally sloshed," he laughed, shaking his head. Caroline, on the other hand, didn't find it funny at all. She gave him her best glower, pulling away to put her hands on her hips for extra effect. He bit his lip, trying to smother his laughter. "Right, not funny. Why don't you tell me what has got you so upset?" he all but cooed at her.

Anger raced through her. He was treating like she was an upset child that needed to be appeased. Reaching forward, he gently grabbed her arm and started to lead her down a hall. She stumbled after him, laughing each time she tripped over her feet that were slapping wetly against the cold, tiled floor. At the end of the hall, he pushed her into a room and shut the door behind him.

Neither of them talked. Claroline leaned up against the wall by the door and watched him move about the room. Klaus ignored her as he crossed to the dresser on the other side of the room. It was then that she realized that she was in his bedroom. Anxiety shot through her but it quickly slipped from her mind, disappearing into her alcohol bizz. Anyways, she wasn't here for him. She was here to get answers. Silently, he rummaged through the drawers, pulling things out.

"Klausssss..." Caroline began, but he cut her off.

"Go get out of your wet things and then we'll talk," he urged her, offering her some of his clothes. She looked dumbly down at what he was offering her. It took a moment for her to understand what he was saying.

"I'm nah wearing your clothes!" she laughed and pushed his hands away.

"I'm afraid we won't be talking then, sweetheart," he said with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

"I juss wanna know why you did it," she slurred, moving past him and plopping down onto his bed with a breathless sigh.

"You're going to get my bed all wet," he noted and Caroline burst out laughing.

"You're gonna get my bed aaah wettt," she mimicked and laughed again. "Who caresss?" she questioned, clambering up on her elbows to look at him. He tried to keep his eyes on her face but failed miserably. Her position thrust her chest out and with the white shirt that she was wearing, gave him a nice view of her cleavage. It took Caroline a moment to figure out what he was so preoccupied with but when she did she smirked.

"Caroline, go change, sweetheart," he begged again.

"Donchu like this, Klaaus?" she asked brazenly and Klaus swallowed thickly. When he didn't answer, she climbed from the bed and stumbled towards him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her body against his. He didn't move, not trusting himself to touch her. "Isn't this wha' you wanted, Klaus?" she whispered loudly into his ear. She ran her hands through his hair, tugging at his slight curls.

"Careful, love," he cautioned her, grinding his teeth together. "You'd be foolish to think that I won't take advantage of your drunkenness." Caroline laughed at this and sagged against him, her legs giving out, her arms sliding from around his shoulders. He caught her before she could hit the floor, cradling her in his arms. Caroline giggled, her breath hitching in her throat.

"Go righ' ahead," she slurred, weakly trying to pull his head down towards hers.

Her words went straight through him, hardening his body in all the right places. Klaus closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in an attempt to gain control. She was playing with fire and was very close to getting burned. He felt her body relax and go limp in his arms, her head falling back. Klaus looked down at her, shaking his head at her sleeping form.

He took a moment just to admire her beauty and the feel of her in his arms, wondering to himself if he would ever get to experience this again with a sober Caroline. She snored lightly, her hands coming up to clench the front of his shirt. With a longing sigh, he gently placed her on the bed and silently got to work getting her out of her wet clothes. He tried his best not to look at her exposed body but he could only resist so much. She was everything he had ever imagined that she would be and more. Her skin was soft and warm to his touch. Her body curved in all the right ways. Once he had gotten her into some of his dry clothes, he pulled away, intending to leave her to sleep it off; but as he turned from the bed, she whimpered, her hands moving on the bed as if they were searching for something. With a resigned sigh, he climbed into bed next to her making sure that he wasn't too close. It didn't matter though. In no time at all, she was pressed against him, her cheek resting against his chest. Klaus absentmindedly played with her wet hair, listening to the sound of her deep breathing as he wondered to himself how heaven could feel so much like hell.

* * *

Caroline woke with a start. Shooting up, she looked around her, studying the room she was in. She spotted her dry clothes lying on the bedside table in a neat pile. Frowning she looked down, pulling on the bottom of the shirt she was wearing. Bringing it up to her nose, she inhaled deeply. It smelt like Klaus. She couldn't remember much about last night which really concerned her. The few things she did recall didn't explain how she had ended up asleep in Klaus' bed. With a groan, she thought back on last night. She remembered going to Klaus' house and slapping him but after that, everything after that was fuzzy.

Grabbing her clothes, she stumbled from the bed, heading towards the open bathroom door. Caroline looked into the mirror, frowning at her bedraggled appearance. Her makeup was smeared and her hair was a mess. Her mouth tasted awful and she smelt like alcohol. With a groan, she climbed into the shower and stood under the freezing spray. Woodenly, Caroline started to wash herself, trying to ignore the fact that this was Klaus' shower.

Last night had been a bad idea, she realized belatedly. She shouldn't have come here drunk. Heck, she shouldn't have come here at all. What had she expected to get from Klaus? An apology? That would never happen. A knock on the door startled her from her musings. She quickly turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping herself in a towel. Trudging to the door, she opened it and came face to face with Klaus.

"I have some breakfast for..." he stopped talking as he took in her appearance. "Get dressed," he ordered, his voice hoarse. Caroline blushed and slammed the door shut, her pulse racing wildly

On the other side of the door, Klaus shook his head. She was going to be the death of him. Just the thought of her in his shower, wrapped up in his towel... And he had thought that sleeping with her in his bed had been hard for him. That was nothing compared to the image of her being naked in his house. The click of the bathroom door opening, shook him from his lustful thoughts. He slowly turned to face her.

"We need to talk," Caroline said softly. Slowly she walked towards him, not meeting his gaze.

"Want some breakfast first?" he asked lamely, lifting his hand to show her the blood bag in his hand.

She shook her head slowly and looked away, dragging her eyes about the room."I don't think that'd be a good idea. I just want to get this over with and leave."

He nodded curtly, trying to keep the disappointment from his eyes. "I'm guessing you're not here for some one-on-one art history tutoring," he attempted to joke.

"No, I'm not," she stated flatly, pacing back and forth in front of him. She took a deep breath, stopped, and looked to him. He froze, too afraid to move- too afraid to even breathe. If he moved, he'd go to her. He'd beg her to stay with him. He'd beg for her to forgive him for everything stupid thing he had ever done. He wanted to tell her that he needed her, that he felt unwhole without her but he knew that she wasn't ready.

"Quit looking at me like that," she said stiffly, squirming uncomfortably under his unwavering gaze.

"Like what, love?"

Caroline didn't answer- was too afraid to answer. She didn't want to acknowledge the feelings he had for her. Saying it outloud would make it harder but she wasn't sure on who- him or her. "Let's just get this over with," she said quietly, looking down at the carpeted flooring.

Klaus slowly raked his eyes over her body and licked his lips. "I'm guessing that you found out about Jesse," he said calmly as he ran his eyes down her body again.

"Yes, I found out about Jesse," she said, her voice growing louder in aggravation. Anger flooded through her. "How could you, Klaus?" she demanded, her hands clenching into fists. She gritted her teeth together, trying to keep her emotions under control. She could feel her anger and sadness begging to be released.

Klaus flinched at the disappointment in her voice. "What do you want from me, Caroline?" he asked desperately, running his hands through his hair.

"I want an explanation! Is that too much to ask for?" She approached him, searching his face for an answer.

"I can't..." he murmured, turning his head to avoid her gaze.

"If I don't get a damned good explanation, I'm walking out that door and you will never see me again," she threatened. "I'm not kidding."

He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Goodbye, Klaus," she mumbled, dejectedly, and turned to leave.

"Christ, Caroline, what do you want me to say?" he called after her, his voice wavering. Caroline stopped, breathing heavily. "I had him watch you to make sure you were safe. What is wrong with that?" Klaus stomped towards her, spinning her to face him. Caroline gasped, stepping away from him, running into the wall by the door. He could tell that she was overwhelmed but he didn't care. Placing a hand on either side of her head, he caged her in, trying to make her face the truth.

"Why?" she whispered, her eyes locked on his.

"You know why," he growled and deep down, Caroline did know why. She shook her head, trying to refute his unspoken explanation. "Why do you do that?" He yelled, his hands fisting in frustration.

"Do what?" she whispered, her eyes wide in apprehension.

"Fight this so hard?" he asked, motioning between the two of them.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she muttered, dropping her chin so that he couldn't see her face.

"Then why are you running away?" He asked gently, bringing his finger to tip her chin up. Her eyes held his and he could see that she was afraid. He wished that he could erase all of her fears- that he could show her that she could trust him. "You don't need to be afraid of me, Caroline," he murmured, his voice raised in earnest.

"I'm not running. I just have nothing else to say to you."

Klaus scoffed at this, making it clear that he didn't believe her. "Well, when you're done running from the truth, you know where to find me," he said softly as he turned and walked away from her.

Anger flooded through Caroline. How dare he act like he knew everything about her. He didn't know how she felt. He knew nothing. He had once said that they were the same but he was dead wrong. They couldn't be more different. Her temper boiled over, getting the best of her.

"The truth?" she shouted at his back and in a blur, she was in front of him. "I'll give you the truth," she hissed and jerked his head down, claiming his mouth with hers. He stiffened under her touch, too shocked to move. Angrily, she moved her lips against his, too angry to care that she was actually kissing him. After a few seconds, she pulled away, wiping the taste of his lips off of hers. "You want the truth, Klaus?" she asked icily. Leaning up on her tiptoes, she placed her mouth next to his ear. "The truth is that that felt like nothing," she whispered quietly, her warm breath fanning against his neck. She hovered there for a moment, letting her words sink in and then she turned to leave.

Klaus was motionless, too stunned by what had just happened to move. The sound of the door opening, broke through to him. Jumping forward, he approached her retreating back, slamming the door shut before she could move through it. She gasped, jumping back in surprise and running into his chest. His hand shot out and grasped her shoulder tightly, spinning her around to face him.

"That's because you did it all wrong, love," he growled before yanking her face up to meet his. She didn't know if it was the aggression that he kissed her with that did it or what, but Caroline felt this kiss. It immediately scattered all thoughts of leaving and resisting from her. She felt all the strength abandon her body. Her knees buckled and Klaus' arms tightened around her, preventing her from collapsing on the floor. He drug her body up against his, his hands sliding to tangle in her hair. Moving his hips forward, he pinned her against the door with his body.

His body was everywhere and Caroline found that she craved more. She desperately clawed at him in attempt to pull him ever close. When he tilted her head back and deepened the kiss, her hands stopped their frantic movement. Hot, sweeping liquid seemed to be taking over her body, making her ache between her legs. She turned her head to the side, whimpering his name as he ravaged her neck with his lips. The sound of it had Klaus growling in the back of his throat as he grew painfully hard. He jerked her head back so that he could kiss her again.

"What about now, Caroline," he murmured against her lips. But she couldn't answer, her breath coming out in wanton gasps. Smirking, he lowered his mouth to hers again, lazily moving his mouth against hers, causing her head to spin. "What do you feel now?"

Caroline struggled to form a thought. She couldn't think! Not with his lips on hers. All she could do was feel. Her blood thrummed through her veins, her stomach twisting deliciously, heat pooled in her stomach, spreading across her body. Klaus looked down at her, studying her lust-filled eyes and her swollen lips.

"Say it, Caroline," he urged her, dropping his mouth to her neck to place light kisses there. She tilted her head to the side, her hands going up around his neck.

"Klaus..." she moaned, causing him to smile against her skin.

"Yes?" he asked lazily and then nipped her neck. She gasped, her fingers digging desperately into his shoulders.

"Kiss me dammit," she growled. Klaus pulled away, looked down at her, and grinned. Slowly he lowered his mouth.

"Admit it," he whispered as he hovered over her lips. "Admit that you want this just as much as me... Maybe even more."

"No," she breathed in defiance.

Klaus pulled away, taking a step back from her. He studied her flushed face for a moment. Quietly, he opened the door, causing Caroline to stumble out of the way. He paused for a moment and looked at her longingly. "When you're ready to admit the truth, you know where to find me," he whispered and left, leaving Caroline to stare at his retreating back.


	2. Fix You

**Fix You**

Requested by Caritobear

**AN: This is an all human drabble and is kind of dark (it's not too too bad—I've written a lot worse). But nonetheless, you have been warned.**

* * *

_And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

_-Cold Play_

* * *

She didn't know what to do anymore. Nothing was good enough. She did what she thought he wanted, and it always backfired. It was at the point that she was sure that he laid these traps for her just so she would fall into them.

She stared into the mirror, eyeing the swelling around her eye that seemed to be getting worse. He had stormed from the room as soon as he had hit her, leaving her broken and naked on the bathroom floor, trying desperately to figure out where she had gone wrong. She didn't know what to do. He had asked her to open up to him, he had begged for her to tell him what was wrong. So she admitted that she wanted him to cut back on the drugs and alcohol. He hadn't taken it well at all.

With a shake of her head, she reached out and jerked the sink faucet on and bent her face to let the water run over her cheek. It did nothing stop the throbbing in her cheek but it still felt good against her skin.

She knew the instant when he returned. She could feel his darkness fill the room but she ignored him, hoping that he would just leave. He didn't. He stepped into the bathroom, his boots echoing against the tiled floors. She could smell the scent of whichever drug he had decided to get lost in exuberating off of him.

"Caroline," he murmured and she winced, the alcohol on his breath stinging her nose. He stepped up behind her, gently running his fingertips along her exposed back. "Caroline," he breathed again, his hands running from her back to her stomach. She held her breath, not daring to move. He traced lazy circles there for a moment before he dropped his hands between her legs, stepping closer so that he could touch her.

"Don't," she commanded, unshed tears closing off her throat. Tyler tensed behind her.

"Who are you to deny me?" he growled, his finger turning into claws against her skin, digging into her painfully. She knew without a doubt that she would bruise.

"Please," she whispered and turned to face him, her eyes wide. "I just can't right now," she murmured, and held her breath.

"You can and will if I say so," he gritted out, his hand grasping her wrist as he jerked her into their bedroom.

* * *

Caroline stumbled as she tripped haphazardly away from the house that Tyler was now passed out in. Tears streamed down her face, dripping from her chin to be soaked by the oversized T-shirt she had quickly thrown on before she left. A sob broke from her mouth as she pulled out her cellphone, quickly dialing the only person she trusted right now.

"Caroline?" came the achingly familiar, accented voice from the other side of the phone.

"Klaus," she sobbed, and tripped, falling to sidewalk her skin giving way to the unforgiving cement. She hissed in pain but pushed it away, as she scrambled for her phone, frantically clutching it to her ear.

"Caroline, love, what is wrong?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Come get me please," she whimpered, pulling her knees up to her chest, she started to rock back and forth, not caring that she wasn't wearing anything but underwear and a T shirt; or that she was sitting there on the sidewalk beside a busy road. The streetlights above her flickered and Caroline whimpered pitifully.

"I'll be right there," he said and then the line went dead.

* * *

Klaus settled Caroline on his bed and crossed immediately to his bathroom to get his first aid kit. Caroline hadn't told him anything since he had come to pick her up. After he had helped her into the car, she had burst into tears. He tried to comfort her but she wouldn't let him, telling him to get her the fuck away there.

Klaus returned to her on the bed, throwing the first aid kit beside her, causing her to flinch. He tried to ignore her panicked reaction as he smoothed the hair from her face, taking in her black eye and split lip.

"What happened, sweetheart?" he asked softly, trying his best to ignore the tears pouring endlessly from her eyes. He handed her the ice pack that was lying forgotten on his pillow, dragging her hand up to hold it against her eye. Her eyes grew distant and lost as she stared over his shoulder at the wall.

"He lost it," she whispered. "I told him what had been upsetting me and he lost it, Klaus. H-h-he hit me," she stammered and tears streamed from her eyes.

Klaus squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to control the fury that was waging war in his body. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" he asked her and she started to sob, leaning towards him to bury her face into his chest.

He automatically wrapped his arms around her, resting his mouth against her hair as he rocked her back and forth. "Shh, love," he murmured into her hair. "You're safe now. I won't let him harm you."

"He raped me," she mumbled quietly against his chest. At first he wasn't sure if he had heard her correctly but something deep down knew that he had. It took everything in him not to tighten his arms around her in unspent anger.

"We need to go to the hospital," he said softly, pulling them apart so he could look at her.

"No," she stated, lifting her chin stubbornly. "I just want to sleep," she sighed and he could hear the emptiness in her voice.

"Caroline, we need to get you to the hospital. We need to get you checked out," Klaus argued, his eyes softening as he pleaded with her but she just shook her head.

"I'm not going," she stated firmly and he sighed in aggravation but quickly stopped when her body tightened fearfully at the sound.

"Okay, okay," he murmured gently and got up from the bed, crossing to grab a pair of sweatpants from the floor. "Put these on."

Caroline nodded and quickly slipped them on, slowly lowering herself to the bed with a wince when she was done. Klaus gritted his teeth together, his heart pounding angrily in his chest. He took a deep breath, calming himself so that he wouldn't scare her.

"Lie down and get some sleep," he murmured as he moved to help tuck her into his bed.

He couldn't lie: he had always hoped to see Caroline in his clothes, asleep in his bed but he never imagined it happening like this.

She curled into a ball, gasping in pain as she settled into bed. He covered her and turned to leave but her voice stopped him.

"Stay with me," she yelled, panicked by his retreating back.

All he wanted to do was drive back to Caroline's house and beat the living shit out of Tyler but when he turned to look at her, all thoughts of revenge fled from him. Caroline's eyes were huge, her eyes shimmering with fear-inspired tears. She bit softly down on her split lip. She looked so small in her oversized clothes that he couldn't help but to want to shelter her.

He slid into bed next to her, lying on his back as he looked up at the ceiling. He tried to ignore the fact that the girl he loved but couldn't have was next to him, broken and lost.

* * *

Klaus sat parked outside of Caroline and Tyler's house, watching the windows for any sign of violence. It had been two months since that first night when Caroline had called him, begging him for his help.

It had been a month and twenty nine days since she had gone back to Tyler, sneaking from Klaus' bed in the middle of the night, leaving a note explaining that Tyler hadn't meant her any harm. That he had apologized and the past was the past.

Klaus shifted in his seat, anxiety drumming through him. He wasn't sure why he was here; he had been painting earlier when he got an uneasy feeling. He had tried to ignore it but it persisted, growing worse and worse by the minute until finally, he had slammed his paintbrush down and rushed to his car. He shouldn't be surprised by his uneasiness though.

It happened almost every other Friday night. She would call him, crying, scared to death because Tyler had lost control. Every time he got that call, he would drop everything and go to her, trying to convince her to leave him, trying to convince her that she deserved more. He never mentioned his feelings for her. She knew how he felt and that was enough. She would cry and he would hold her, his heart breaking at the unfairness of it all. All he wanted was to show this girl how great life could be—how fantastic being in love could be and she didn't think she deserved it. Time and time again, she would go back to Tyler and every time she left, Klaus was afraid that it would be the last time he would see her alive.

The sound of glass shattering pulled him from his thoughts. He whipped his head up to see an upstairs window broken and through that broken window, Caroline, crying as she faced off with Tyler. Klaus jumped into action, tearing from his car, he ran up to their door, watching that upstairs window the whole time.

* * *

Caroline stared at the man opposite her, her eyes frantically looking for the man she loved. He was nowhere to be seen—the drugs and alcohol had erased him once again. His eyes grew cold and she knew she had to get out of there. She had never seen him look this dead—this evil.

She lurched for the door to their bedroom but he easily grabbed her shoulder, jerking her back so hard that she fell to the floor with a grunt, all the air escaping her lungs. She wanted to moan, she wanted to throw up but she was unable to move. She twisted her head to the side and looked up at Tyler's angry, glittering eyes.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going, Care?" he asked with a twisted smile. "I have so many things planned for you tonight," he murmured as he pulled out a knife that must have been tucked into the waist of his pants. He fingered it lightly, a grin stretching his lips.

There was a crash downstairs, but Tyler didn't seem to hear it and Caroline soon forgot about it as he grabbed her hair, dragging her from in front of their bedroom door and into the middle of the room. She tried to twist away but with a hard slap to her face, she was stunned motionless.

He dropped down on top of her, lazily tracing the blade of their butcher knife along her throat. Tears poured from her eyes and Tyler watched them in fascination. He brought the blade up to her cheek, smearing the tears there and cutting into her skin. She cried out in pain.

"Tyler, please stop!" she screamed as she struggled beneath him. His face twisted and she saw determination fill his eyes. He lifted the knife above her with an evil grin.

"I had so much planned, Care," he whispered wistfully, "but I can't fight this urge any longer," he whispered and she knew it was over.

"No, Tyler!" She screamed, her voice rising in earnest. "Just think about this for a second!" she pleaded and he smiled.

"Good bye, baby. I love you." He raised the knife a fraction of an inch up and Caroline squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the pain. It never came.

There was a roar of protest and then Tyler's weight disappeared from her chest, the sound of scuffling reaching her. She shot up, breathing heavily as she watched Tyler and Klaus wrestle on the floor.

She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. All she could do was watch as Klaus struggled to get the knife from Tyler. She couldn't tell who had the upper hand and they rolled around on the floor what seemed like hours but Klaus finally managed to knock the knife from Tyler's hand. It skidded across the floor and came to rest by her feet. She looked down at it, wide eyed.

"Say goodbye to your friend," Tyler grunted and Caroline looked up to see Klaus pinned to the floor by Tyler's hands around his neck. Klaus' face was turning blue, as he twitched underneath Tyler. Horror filled her as red engulfed her vision.

She must have blacked out because the next thing she knew, Tyler was on the floor twitching, blood gushing from around the knife that was plunged into his neck. She fell to her knees.

"Oh God," she moaned, tears pouring from her. "Oh no! What have I done?" she screamed as she reached out to jerk the knife from his neck.

Blood spurted into her face and she choked on it. Gasping, she desperately pressed her hands against his neck, trying to slow the bleeding. Klaus met her wild eyes over Tyler's twitching body.

"Call the police!" she screamed. He looked at her in concern, knowing that the ambulance would be too late but he did as she asked.

"Tyler, I'm so sorry," she moaned, pulling him onto her lap as she tried to staunch the blood. He gurgled, looking up at her face. A single tear escaped his eye and slowly made its way down his cheek. They stared at each other as blood seeped from between her fingers. She knew he was gone when his body relaxed against her and the light fled from his eyes as they grew distant.

Sickness rolled through her and she stumbled to her feet, letting Tyler's body drop to the floor with an awful thud. She turned to run—to get away from what she had done—and ran straight into Klaus. He enveloped her in his arms, rocking her as she sobbed into his chest.

"Klaus, what have I done? I killed him!" she cried and he rubbed her back, pulling her from the room.

* * *

Klaus watched her from the doorway, not daring to speak. She stared numbly at the crackling fireplace in front of her, curled up on Klaus' couch. This was her go to place. She spent many hours here, staring into the fire and getting lost in her morbid thoughts. He never asked her what she was thinking about. He knew she was thinking about Tyler—about what she had done.

A half a year later and she still hadn't recovered from the murder she had committed in defense of not only her life but his too. He wished that he knew how he could help her. He wanted to ease the pain and guilt from her but he knew that he couldn't. She needed time and space and he willingly gave it to her. He was about to turn and leave when she spoke.

"I know you're there," she said softly, not looking away from the fire. "Come here."

He held his breath, unsure of what was about to happen.

After the incident, she had moved back home with her mother but in less than a week, she had shown up at his doorstep, a bag strung over her shoulder. She needed him, she had claimed when she had come to him all those months ago. He knew that she didn't mean it in a romantic way. She meant it in an emotional way: she needed his strength to help her work through what she had done.

He had opened his door to her, without any questions or expectations and she had effortlessly moved into his life. Now he honestly couldn't imagine her not being there. Life with Caroline wasn't exactly the happiest. He struggled daily with wanting to be with her but knowing she wasn't ready yet.

She walked around the house aimlessly as she tried to work through her guilt and sorrow. Sure, they talked about what happened a lot but mostly she kept to herself, only coming to him when she needed reassurance that she hadn't done anything wrong—that it had been either Tyler's life or theirs.

"Please, Klaus," she begged, turning from the fire to face him. He nodded and quickly moved to sit next to her on the couch.

They sat there quietly for a long time. She studied the fire and he studied her.

"I wanted to thank you," she whispered, "for helping me and letting me stay here with you. It's made it so much easier being able to talk to you whenever I need you," she admitted and turned her body to face him, tucking her legs beneath herself.

"It's no problem, love," he replied, leaning back against the back of the sofa.

"Why did you do it, Klaus?" she asked him, leaning forward as if being closer to him would give her all the answers she desired.

"Do what?" he asked, unsure if she was referring to him coming to her house that fateful night or what.

"Let me stay here," she clarified and bit her bottom lip as she studied his face.

His heart swelled painfully as he looked at the girl he so desperately loved. "You have to know why," he whispered, his eyes darting over her face. She didn't say anything. She simply looked at him, waiting for an explanation. "I love you, Caroline. That has never changed," he told her and she closed her eyes, sighing deeply.

"Even after I went back to him over and over?" she asked, her head bowed.

He reached out and gently touched her chin, tipping it up so he could look her in the eyes.

Her eyes held his for a moment before darting down to his mouth. Her mouth opened slightly as her breathing deepened.

"Always," he whispered, his hand sliding across her cheek to tuck her hair behind her ear.

A single tear fell from her eye and she shook her head, trying to pull away. "No," she whispered. "I can't."

He paused for a moment, struggling to decide if he should leave her now and give her space or if he should push her to face this. He settled on the latter. "Why not?" he asked her desperately, his voice raw and exposed.

More tears filled her eyes and spilled over. "I don't deserve your love," she mouthed quietly with a shake of her head. "It's too pure."

His heart broke in his chest. "You do deserve it. In fact, you deserve so much more than I can give you," he argued, pulling her face up so he could look into her beautiful eyes.

Her eyes were wary, obviously doubting his words.

"Caroline, I wish you could see what I see you. You are perfect. You are a good person, you are a caring person. You're just a little lost right now and that's perfectly fine, but it doesn't mean that you don't deserve love—the kind of love that builds a person up, not tears them down," he said softly, and he tried to control himself as her eyes once again faltered to his lips.

"You deserve better than me," she whispered, licking her lips, her eyes glued on his. He gasped at the look of longing lust in her eyes.

"No." He stated fiercely, tilting his head, he slowly moved closer to her, giving her the chance to pull away. "You deserve better than me," he whispered just above her lips.

Her small hitch of breath pushed him over. His heart pounding fiercely, he jerked her face up so that her mouth met his. He kissed her softly, letting her decide if this was what she wanted. At first she didn't move as he moved his lips against hers, and he started to get worried, but then he could slowly feel her coming alive in his arms.

With a moan, she pulled him closer, her fingers tugging on his curls as she situated herself on his lap. His name escaped her lips breathlessly and Klaus was in heaven. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and slowed their kisses. She was vulnerable and the last thing he wanted to do was take advantage of her.

With an appreciative sigh, she rested her forehead against his. "I don't know how I got so lucky," she murmured. "Thank you, Klaus. You stayed by my side this whole time. You helped me through it all. You never judged. You stood by me and let me work through this. I don't think you realize how much you have helped," she admitted and took a deep breath, pulling back to look at him. "You fixed me," she whispered softly and bent her head once more to kiss him.

* * *

**AN: Want to read something specific? Find me on tumblr and put your request in my ask! baconinthesoap236**


	3. Everything Has Changed

**Everything has Changed**

As requested by Caritobear and based off the song Everything has Changed by Taylor Swift

**AN: Takes place after season 4's season finale. Mature ass themes to come. Ye 'ave been 'arned.**

* * *

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
And you'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
-Taylor Swift_

* * *

"Things have changed between us."

That was how the end started for Caroline and Tyler. It was a month into summer vacation and they both realized that it just wasn't working out.

Caroline didn't deny it as she had for the past month. Instead she said nothing and let the silence stretch between them.

With a sigh, he slowly leaned over, grabbing his shirt off her bedroom floor where he had tossed it in the midst of their make out session, and slipped over his head. He looked over at her sadly, regret and longing in his eyes.

"What is going on with you, Care? Things were going so well initially after I got home and now you're always lost in your own thoughts," he complained as he looked to her.

Caroline didn't know what to say. He was right: things _had_ changed between them and for the worse. She just didn't feel the same as she had before he had left. The love she had once thought would never fade, was now gone and it wasn't coming back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her eyes refusing to meet his.

"The way you say that makes me think that we're over," he said tightly, his voice cracking with emotion.

"I think that they are," she admitted and he sighed deeply.

"I can't say that I'm surprised. I could tell it was coming," he admitted and she finally looked at him.

If she was to be completely honest with herself, she had too. Ever since graduation, she had changed—as a person, as a vampire. She wasn't satisfied anymore. She longed for more and a small town life with Tyler wasn't what she wanted at all.

He held her gaze for a moment before he turned his head, his eyes catching on the drawing stuck to her mirror that Klaus had given her while Tyler was gone. His jaw clenched and she knew he was fighting to stay in control. They stayed in silence for a long, long time; both of them not knowing what to say but not wanting to be the one to initiate the final goodbye. As dusk came, Caroline knew that just like the day, this too had to come to an end.

She rose from her bed and crossed to him. She quietly leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek, leaving her lips to linger there on his cheek for a moment. He sucked in a shuddering breath and with a sad smile; he turned and left her room.

His departure lifted her spirits, a sense of freeness filling her. She crossed to her mirror and gently pulled the picture Klaus had drawn her from it. She studied it intently, reading the script at the bottom.

_Thank you for your honesty._

Honesty. The word struck her, urging her to look at herself and to be honest. In that moment she knew what she had to do.

* * *

She would be lying if she said that she wasn't nervous. What if things had changed for him too like they had for Caroline and Tyler? What if he never meant any of the things he had said to her? What if this was all a big game to him?

_Take a chance, Caroline. I dare you. _His words from so long ago echoed in her ears and gave her the courage to do what she came here to do: she needed to know him.

"Caroline?"

She paused, her hand hanging in the air as she reached for the doorbell. She slowly turned and came face to face with him. She hadn't realized just how much she had missed the sight and sound of him until then. An easy grin tilted her lips as he eyed her curiously.

"Klaus," she breathed, suddenly nervous as he stood there, looking at her.

He didn't move. He simply stared at her. She felt her cheeks warm under her gaze and all her insecurities came rushing up.

"I-I-I shouldn't have come," she gasped, pushing past him as she headed down his drive. She pulled up short when he appeared in front of her.

"No," he breathed desperately. "I'm sorry. You just took me by surprise," he admitted, as he turned her and led her into his house, holding the door open for her to go before him. "What's wrong?" he asked, and she frowned.

"Nothing…" she hedged, unsure of why he would think that.

He stared at her, obviously shocked. "Then why are you here?" he asked, his face twisting in confusion as if he couldn't figure out why she would be there unless something was wrong.

Caroline blushed again.

"Like I said before, I shouldn't have come here," she exclaimed, and turned once again to leave.

Klaus' hand on the door stopped her from leaving, her heart pounding furiously in her chest as she realized that she was trapped between him and the door. She could feel his body heat against her back and his proximity filled her with butterflies.

"I'm making a mess of this," he growled under his breath as she turned to face him, pressing her back against the door so she could see into his face. His eyes took her in as if she was an apparition that he couldn't believe he was seeing.

"I had to see you," she blurted out and his eyes lit up before he schooled his face, hiding any trace of emotion from her.

"What can I help you with?" he asked, removing his hand from resting on the door beside her head and took a step back.

She tried to not let his departure upset her. Caroline opened her mouth to answer him but nothing came out. What was she supposed to say to him? That something had changed? That she couldn't stop thinking about him? That ever since he had saved her at graduation, she couldn't stop dreaming about him at night?

"I'm sorry," Klaus said with a chuckle. "I am being extremely rude. Come in, Caroline, let me get you something to drink," he said and motioned for her to precede him out of the entryway and into what looked to be a sitting room.

She hovered at the entrance to the room as he moved past her and to a bar at the far side of the room.

"How is Tyler doing?" he asked politely as he pulled out two glasses and set them on the bar top. She moved towards the bar, sliding onto one of the barstools, resting her feet on its highest rung.

"I'm sure he's been better," she admitted as he poured some blood into their glasses.

He frowned at her answer and slid the glass to her. "Oh? And why is that?" he asked, taking a drink and studying her intently.

"We broke up," she murmured, dropping her chin so that he couldn't see her face. Silence filled the room and Caroline didn't dare breathe.

"Why are you here, Caroline?" he asked, his voice tight. Unable to help herself, she looked up at him, biting down on her bottom lip as she took in his vulnerable face.

"To see you," she whispered and his eyes tightened as if he was in pain.

"Why?"

Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "Does it really matter?"

To him, it did. It mattered a lot. But he would rather have her here than push her away with his questions. "I suppose not," he acquiesced and took another sip from his glass. She stared at him and he stared back, not saying anything as they reacquainted themselves with each other's physical appearances.

"You haven't changed," she murmured and he laughed.

"Not for over a thousand years, love," he admitted.

She blushed, laughing with him.

"So what is next?" he asked as she finished off her drink.

"I thought you wanted to show me culture, art, and all that jazz," she said slyly with a grin and he couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

It was well past midnight when they stumbled through the front door, Caroline laughing loudly as Klaus had to catch her to keep her from falling. They had spent the entire day experiencing New Orleans—the art, the music, the people, the food, the sights. They had done it all and for the first time in months, Caroline felt truly happy and content.

"I haven't had that much fun since—"she paused here as she thought. "Since before vampires came to Mystic Falls," she admitted and it was true. Life in her small town had changed drastically as soon as Stefan Salvatore had shown up. She looked up at Klaus and stiffened at the look on his face. "Klaus," she whispered, her voice wary and uncertain.

He pulled away from her. "Let's get you set up in a room," he murmured as he cleared his throat.

"I'm not tired yet," she lied, wanting to spend more time with him but not knowing how to admit it to him.

He studied her face, his eyes tracing the light bags forming under her eyes. He knew she was lying but he didn't care.

"Well, what do you want to do then?"

"Did I hear someone mention that your gardens are quite impressive?" she asked with a flirty smile that took his breath away.

"It's kind of dark for a tour of the grounds, Caroline," he said and she shrugged.

"It's a good thing I've got my upgraded vampire vision," she teased him, reaching out a hand to playfully push him aside as she passed him. She disappeared into the sitting room, returning a second later with a bottle of unopened alcohol in her hands. "Lead the way, Niklaus," she ordered playfully and for a moment he couldn't move.

"Niklaus, huh?" he asked her, as he took her arm and started to lead her through the house towards the back doors. "Since when did you start using my full name?"

"Since I started bossing you around," she laughed; causing his lips to twitch in response.

"Well, feel free to boss me around anytime you like, love. Who knows, I'll probably let you get away with it a majority of the time."

She laughed again and stepped through the door he was holding open for her. Their footsteps crunched over the gravel as they slowly followed the trails of the garden. Caroline's eyes swept over the garden and she sighed in appreciation.

"Who knew that Niklaus Mikaelson was an avid gardener," she mused as she unscrewed the lid off the bottle of booze.

Klaus laughed, throwing his head back at her comment. "There's a lot to me that you don't know," he teased, bumping her with his shoulder, he gave her a knowing smirk that had her blushing.

"Why do you think I'm here," she muttered under her breath, obviously not wanting Klaus to hear her. His pulse picked up at her hushed confession but he chose to let it pass.

"I think you owe me an explanation, Caroline," he said as he looked out over his grounds. He felt her eyes on him but he didn't look at her. "Tell me what happened with you and Tyler."

She sighed and took a swig of alcohol before passing the bottle to him. "I honestly don't know," she admitted, frowning at the ground. "Something just changed once he got back. The connection we had before just wasn't there. He wasn't the same person as before and neither was I," she said.

"I'm sorry," he murmured sincerely and she shook her head, and smiled brightly at him. That smile filled his body with red hot desire. To get rid of the edge, he took a few swallows of scotch.

"Don't be. It's a part of life. People grow up. They change and they move on," she said with a shrug and tugged the bottle from his hand.

"How has New Orleans been for you?" she asked quietly, staring at him in concern.

"New Orleans is New Orleans, Caroline. It's a tough place to be but it's not anything that I can't handle," he said as he steered her to a bench hidden behind huge, flowering bushes.

"I guess it's a good thing that you are tougher than anything and anyone I have ever met," she commented simply as she sank down onto the bench, scooting over to make room for him.

"I guess so," he muttered, unconvinced.

Caroline tipped her head back to look up at the stars. A smile stretched across her face. "Aren't they amazing?" she asked and he nodded, not needing to look at them. He stared at her instead. "Niklaus, you're not even looking," she complained, turning to face him with a scolding grin.

"I see all that I need to see," he said huskily, catching her gaze with his own.

She held her breath for stunned moment before shaking her head at him.

"Besides, I've seen them a million times before. They haven't changed," he grumbled.

"I don't think I will ever tire of them," she breathed. Leaning against his arm, she turned her body so that she could bring her feet up onto the bench. She tipped her head back and sighed contently. "The world is an amazing place," she murmured softly, her voice hinting at just how tired she really was.

"It is," he agreed as he finally looked up at the stars, "and just think, you haven't even seen the best parts of it yet."

She sighed. "Good thing I have forever," she murmured sleepily, yawning.

"I thought you weren't tired," he said and nudged her.

"I lied," she said simply and turned to face him again, her eyes growing serious. "I wanted to try something…" she admitted, her eyes catching and holding his.

Klaus swallowed thickly, trying desperately to keep his mind from running away from him.

Slowly she reached up to touch his cheek, her fingers dancing over his stubble. Her eyes were serious as she intently watched her fingers move across his skin. They traced the shape of his jaw, traveled to his chin, and ghosted over his lips. He closed his eyes, his hand going up to grab her wrist as he leaned into her hand. He dragged it to his mouth, inhaling her scent softly as he placed a gentle kiss on her palm. Opening his eyes, he stared at her, trying to figure out if she was really here or is she was just a figment of his imagination.

"I should get to bed," she whispered, her eyes gazing back at him as if she were in a trance.

He nodded, dropping her hand, and helped her from the bench. He led her silently back to the house, making sure to keep a safe distance from her. He didn't think he'd be able to handle the feeling of her skin on him again.

Shutting the grand French doors behind them as they entered, Klaus held onto the door handles for a second, taking a moment to compose himself. He could feel Caroline's eyes on him, watching and waiting for him to confront her. When he didn't turn, she stepped forward gently touching his shoulder.

"Don't," he hissed, tightening his grip on the metal handles until they were crushed under his fingers. "Don't touch me," he pleaded, his cock throbbing painfully but she didn't stop.

She tugged on him, begging him with her touch to turn. He did so with reservations. She looked up at him, her eyes caressing his face, taking in every inch. He held his breath, unsure of what to do—he knew what he wanted to do but he didn't want to take advantage of her. Her eyes fixed on his lips and she slowly leaned up on her tiptoes until her mouth was hovering over his lips.

"Niklaus," she whispered, her eyes fluttering shut; that's all it took.

With a feral growl, he grabbed her, his hands tangling in her loose curls as he jerked her mouth to his. She moaned into his mouth, opening herself to him, allowing his tongue to effortlessly sweep into her mouth, causing her to moan again. He broke their kiss, his mouth moving over to her neck to tempt her there. He lingered there for a while, running his nose against the pulsing vein that tempted him.

With a frustrated groan, she pulled away, forcefully pushing him against the French doors, causing his head to snap back, effectively breaking one of the glass panels. He paid no attention to it though as Caroline sank down in front of him, her fingers quickly undoing his belt and then ripping his pants open. She jerked them down around his feet, and as her eyes locked on his erection, Klaus knew what she intended to do.

"Don't," he warned, tugging on her and but she growled savagely in her throat as a warning to him.

She took him in her hand and he leaned his head back against the door, groaning as her soft hands eagerly stroked him. His cocked twitched in pleasure and he bit the inside of his cheek, trying desperately to not get too excited too fast. At the same moment that his blood filled his mouth, he felt her mouth on him and he almost lost it. He thrust into her instinctively, groaning at the feeling of himself at the back of her throat. She gripped his hips, urging him to stay still as she worked her mouth tortuously slow up and down his length, moaning each time he met her uvula. Her tongue licked expertly at him and he knew that he would lose control if she kept this up much longer.

The next time, she pulled her head back; he yanked her up before she could take him into her mouth again. Her arms automatically wrapped around his shoulders, pulling herself to him. He spun her, reversing their positions so that now she had her back to the door. With a forceful shove, she hit the door, taking out another glass panel in the process.

He quickly got rid of the jeans pooled around his feet. Moving his hips forward, he pinned her between himself and the door, rubbing his erection into her abdomen. Her fingers turned to claws that dug into his shoulders as she tried to pull him closer.

His hands ripped her shirt from her body and he pulled back to admire her body. "You're stunning," he proclaimed reverently, his voice deep with lust. His eyes ravaged her exposed skin, making her squirm.

"Quit staring and touch me," she ordered in a growl, jerking his mouth down so she could kiss him. Her aggression spread fire throughout him. He tore her bra from her body, his nails scratching her skin in the process. She arched under his touch, groaning in pleasure.

With a groan of his own, his hands went under her thighs, jerking them up so she had to wrap her legs around him. She clung to him, her core pressed tightly against his exposed erection.

"Oh God," she moaned into his mouth, her fingers digging through his shirt and into his skin. "Where are we going?" she hissed as he took a step forward.

"Bed," he grunted simply.

"Fuck the bed," she growled impatiently, looking around. "The table," she ordered, motioning with her chin and he listened.

Lying her down on the table, he quickly got rid of his shirt and her pants and underwear. He took a moment to gaze at her but she grew impatient. With an aggravated sigh, she shot up and jerked him down, straddling him on the table.

He wasn't used to be thrown around in bed. Most girls were either too human to manhandle him or were too afraid to upset him. The fact that aggressive seemed to be Caroline's setting in bed turned him on more than he cared to admit.

She settled on his waist, rubbing her core against his hardened length but not letting him slide into her. She closed her eyes at the pleasure this friction gave her. Her body moved in perfect thrusts as she rubbed herself against him. With a groan of satisfaction, he let his head fall back onto the table, he eyes shutting in pleasure, his hands gripping her hips as she moved above him.

Leaning down, Caroline nipped and sucked at the skin on his chest, eliciting growls of encouragement from Klaus. When she bit a little too hard and drew blood, Klaus lost it. In a second, he had her flat on her back, pinning her down with one of his hands as the other rested on the table beside her head to support himself.

"Look what you've done," he scolded her seductively as she watched the trail of blood slip down his chest. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, the veins under her eyes pulsing slightly in desire.

He moved his hand from her shoulder and easily wiped the blood from his chest, collecting it on his index finger. He held it in front of her, her eyes hazy with want and desire. She licked her lips again.

"You want this?" he asked, his voice scratching. She nodded her head. "You sure?" he asked as he brought his fingers to his mouth as if he was about to lick the blood himself. Instead he smeared it across his bottom lip.

She growled deep in her throat, her eyes narrowing at the blood on his lip. He leaned back on his heels, smirking at her.

"Come and get it love," he dared her.

Her veins pulsed under her eyes and she shot up, desperate for the taste of his blood. She was quick but he was quicker. With one simple motion, he had her pinned to the table again, knocking the unneeded air from her lungs.

With a hiss of anger and protest, she twisted underneath him, as she tried to break free. Klaus tightened his grip on her as he lowered his mouth to hers, letting her suck the blood from his lip. The next thing he knew, he felt the pain of her fangs breaking his skin and the exotic feel of his blood being taken forcefully from him. With a hiss of his own, he quickly placed himself at her entrance and slammed into her. She moaned loudly, blood pouring from her mouth and onto the table as he aggressively thrust into her again.

"Did I say you could have my blood?" he asked her in faux anger but she didn't respond. Her gaze was locked on his lips. He flicked his tongue out, drawing the dripping blood into his mouth. She squirmed underneath him, desperate for more.

"Did I, Caroline?" he asked again but still she didn't answer. He slapped her just hard enough to get her attention but not hard enough to actually hurt her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she moaned at the pleasure-pain.

"Answer me," he ordered, pounding into her again. Her body jerked from the force of his ministrations.

"Fuck, Klaus," she moaned, her body arching up to meet his.

He knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Pulling himself from her, he sank down between her legs, kissing and nipping at the insides of her thighs. She moaned, her legs falling open to allow him access. His mouth hovered over her center, his breath fanning out over her sensitive skin, making her moan.

"Answer me, Caroline. Did I say that you could bite me?"

"No," she murmured. He smirked. Pulling his head back, he opened his mouth, his fangs elongating. Without a second thought, he savagely bit her right in the crevasse where her thigh met her center. She convulsed under him, her back arching at the feeling of absolute pleasure.

Klaus held back a moan as she pulled her blood into his mouth. He could taste the ecstasy in her blood and it only served to push him closer to the edge. He easily slid his fingers into her opening, gently stroking her clit with his thumb as he greedily drank from her. Her scent of arousal washed over him, telling him that she was close. Pumping his fingers in her a few more times, he started to feel her tighten. Just as she was about explode, he pulled away, falling back on top of her. He eagerly claimed her again, his dick easily sliding into her. Her walls clenched around him and he dropped his mouth to hers, the taste of both of their blood mixing together.

"Harder," she groaned out against his lips and he gladly listened. Sweat covered their bodies and he knew that his end was coming soon. The table underneath them shook as he pounded repeatedly into her. She tightened around him almost to the point of pain. Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, she exploded with a scream of pleasure. He quickly followed her over the edge, his fingers digging unforgivingly into her skin.

He collapsed on top of her, panting as they both enjoyed the feeling of being intertwined together.

"What was that?" he asked her, pulling back to look at her.

She grinned at him, her eyes avoiding his. "That was sex, I believe," she said with a giggle.

"That was more than sex," he argued and he wasn't lying either. He had never experienced something like that in all his years. "That was—" he faltered here, searching for the right word but unable to come up with one.

"Amazing. Perfect. Other worldly," she listed with a content sigh as she laid her head back on the table. Rolling off of her, he laid beside her, studying her face.

"What happened to you?" he asked, curious as to what had brought about this change in her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, a frown marring her perfect features.

"You've changed," he replied.

Turning to him with a smile, she kissed him lightly on the lips. "_Everything_ has changed," she whispered, her eyes sparkling in excitement, her tone implying that a whole new world had just been opened up to her.

He smiled back at her and nestled his head into the curls at her neck. Yes, everything _had _changed.

* * *

**AN: Want to read something specific? Find me on tumblr and put your request in my ask! baconinthesoap236**


	4. Klaus' Affair

**Klaus' Affair**

**Oneshot/drabble where klaus cheats on caroline and when she finds out and wants to leave him, he won't let her and becomes very possessive.**

**AN: Dark themes ahead such as rape and violence. Rated M for a good reason.  
**

* * *

She couldn't believe her eyes. This wasn't happened. It couldn't be. Not after all she had been through recently. Sure, she had had her suspicions but actually confirming them was totally different.

She stood motionless in the door way, watching in sick fascination as the man she had been with for years was in the midst of having intercourse with someone who was definitely not her. Blood stained the sheets of the bed that they had shared together since she had decided to move in with him. Those were their sheets and he was fucking some harlot on them.

Klaus flipped the woman onto her stomach, dragging her up until she was on her knees in front of him. His eyes gleamed, the hybrid in him coming out, as he studied her rounded ass. With a growl, he grabbed her hips, pulling her back up against him. Arranging himself, he thrust into her, throwing his head back in a satisfied, savage roar.

Caroline couldn't help the whimper of betrayal that escaped her as she watched her lover with someone else. The woman must have heard her because she jerked her head to the side, her eyes locking with hers, a sexy smile playing about her lips. Klaus turned too, looking to see what had his current partner so distracted.

His expression went blank and he stopped his frantic motions as he pulled out of the nameless slut. The girl voiced her disappointment with a whiny sigh and reached out to Klaus. Caroline had had enough. Her eyes narrowed on the woman and Klaus could see in her eyes what she was about to do.

"Caroline, don't!" Klaus yelled but it was too late.

She appeared beside the bed, jumping up onto it to stand above the woman. She looked up at Caroline, her eyes wide in shock. Caroline attacked without thought, her fangs sinking deeply into the woman's neck and with an aggressive flick of her head; she ripped the woman's neck apart, shredding her jugular in the process.

She stepped back as blood squirted everywhere, her chest heaving as she admired her handiwork. The woman fell back onto the bed, a gurgled sound escaping her lips as she took her last breath. Caroline couldn't help but feel a small amount of satisfaction but when she turned to look at Klaus, that satisfaction disappeared.

"Caroline," he whispered reverently, his eyes running seductively over her body. "Come here," he ordered. His erection throbbed as he looked at her lustfully. Sickness poured into her stomach.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" she yelled, jumping from the bed. "I wouldn't come near you even if my life depended on it. Not after what I just saw!"

He appeared in front her, taking her by surprise with how fast he moved. His eyes glared down at her. "You might want to rethink that statement, sweetheart," he drawled in his seductive accent as he reached out to touch her arm.

"Don't touch me," she hissed and pushed past him to leave. His tight grip on her wrist prevented her from getting very far. He jerked her against him, letting his hands run over her body, ripping at her shirt so that it hung haphazardly from her body in ruined shreds.

"Come now, sweetheart, let's not quarrel," he murmured into her ear, gently biting down on her lobe, knowing that she loved when he did that.

His hands slid along her body, roaming over her stomach to her breasts. He slid his hands underneath her black lacey bra and plucked at her boobs roughly. She hissed in response, struggling against him. He chuckled darkly in her ear, pressing a kiss to her neck. He firmly squeezed her nipple, shooting electricity through her before he let his hands drop. They floated back over her stomach and slid beneath her jeans. He cupped her sex over her panties before tugging them to the side so that he could feel her warmth.

Caroline stiffened beneath him even more, but refused to give him the satisfaction of trying to get away again. "Why would you do this to us?" she whispered, tears spilling over from her eyes to run down her cheeks.

"Why? I wasn't getting any ass from you," he replied vulgarly, the hand that had been holding her to him, went down to squeeze and wiggle her ass.

She couldn't stop from crying now. "I just buried my mother two weeks ago!" she screamed at him, a sob bubbling up from her chest.

"Details, details," he murmured as if he was bored. He dropped his mouth to her neck again, sucking at the sensitive skin there. "Can we put this behind us? I don't like arguing with you, Caroline," he murmured against her skin.

She knew that wasn't particularly true. Their relationship was volatile at best but what they lacked in an mature, healthy relationship, they made up with fire and passion. Their lives were full of fights and makeups but it had never been over something as serious as knew from previous fights that she would never be able to get away from him using pure strength. She needed some luck and the power of surprise.

With a sigh, she slowly moved to face him. At first, he tightened his grip on her, thinking that she was trying to get away from him. When he realized that she wasn't, he wrapped his arms around her as she turned. His lips nipped playfully at her neck.

"I really wished you wouldn't have killed her," he confessed. "I actually liked her more than the others. Of course, that's nowhere near as much as I like you," he told her.

She wanted to cry. There had been others. But for how long? She had only started to grow suspicious after her mother's death.

She curled into his chest, letting him think that she was submitting to him. She felt his grip on her loosen as he pulled her hair aside to expose more of her neck to him. She stepped towards him, making him take a step back, and then pushed with all her might, causing him to stumble backwards. She pounced before he had a chance to recover. She brought her hand across his cheek in a forceful slap.

When he had gained his composure and turned to face her, she was gone.

She could hear him yelling her name as she ran. She knew that her chances of escape were slim—she would have to be very lucky to get away. She sprinted through their home, running for the backdoor, hoping to disappear into the woods that surrounded their house. She bolted through the kitchen, her eyes fixed determinedly on the backdoor. She was so close that she could almost taste it. With a glance behind her, she flung the door open and ran into something hard.

"Going somewhere?" Klaus asked as he pulled her up against his check.

"Yeah, away from you," she spat breathlessly, making him laugh.

"And how is that working for you?" he asked, pulling her back into the house and shoving her against the kitchen counter. He hands shot out, to stop from completely running into it.

He quickly followed, his pelvis pressed against her ass as she struggled to get away from him. His erection dug into her backside, letting her know that he was aroused and was probably getting more turned on by the second. He easily tore the rest of her tattered shirt from her body and bent her over the counter, lazily running his hand over her ass.

"You know, if you hadn't killed her, I wouldn't be doing this to you now," he murmured, as he hands reached around to unbutton and unzip her pants. He shoved them down, using his foot to get them completely to the floor.

"This is rape," she hissed, fighting against him as he gently traced the edges on her underwear with his finger. He spun her around to face him, holding her gaze, he leaned closer. "Submit to me," he ordered in a seductive whisper, his pupils widening in compulsion.

Caroline stood still, her mouth slightly agape as she nodded her head. He grinned, lowering his mouth to claim her lips. Her mind screamed at her to stop this. To reach into his chest and rip his bloody heart out but she couldn't find the strength to do it. She submitted to him, letting him invade her mouth with his tongue. He could taste the other woman on him and it made her sick. She pulled away frantically, pushing him away as she vomited.

"I can't!" she groaned, falling to her knees in front of him in pain. She choked up some more vomit. "I can taste her on you. I can see the two of you in my head. I can't," she moaned, "It makes me sick."

"Get up," he spit and she clambered to her feet, not because she was compelled but because she knew she had no other choice.

He gently stroked her cheek, tenderly pushing the hair from her face. Grabbing her thighs, he lifted her so that she sitting on the edge of the counter. He opened her legs and as much as she wanted to clench them together, she couldn't. That wouldn't be submitting to him. Pulling her closer to the edge of the counter, he positioned himself before gently sliding into her, groaning in satisfaction.

"Tell me," he groaned, pulling her closer to him, filling her up with his cock. "What were you planning on doing, my love?" he asked, burying his head in the crook of her neck.

She didn't have to answer him, the compulsion didn't cover this—it only applied to him and her in a sexual sense. She didn't need to answer him, but she wanted to.

"I was—I am," she corrected herself, "leaving you," she grunted as he pulled out and thrust into her. He moaned at her words, jerking her hair so that she tilted her head back, exposing her neck to him.

"Oh baby," he cooed as he moved in her, his breath coming out in sporadic bursts against her exposed and sensitive skin. "You know I would never let you do that," he murmured, pulling her head back down to kiss her passionately.

He jerked himself into her, grunting with each forceful thrust. She wanted to cry out from the pleasure-pain of it but she knew that it would turn him on. Sweat beaded on his skin, smearing against hers. The air attacked the moisture, making her shiver in the cold air.

"This isn't you," she protested when he went back to kissing the side of her neck and he laughed.

"It is. You've just never seen me quite this bad, but you've seen glimpses, haven't you Caroline?" he asked her, plunging into her so that she cried out. He smiled victoriously against her cheek. "Admit it. It's what drew you to me," he murmured against her cheek and she closed her eyes, trying to block him out. He bit her cheek painfully, being careful not to break the skin. But even though, he didn't make her bleed, she still cried out from the pain of it.

He moved in her, his hand reaching down between them to stroke her clit. She stiffened against him, trying to fight the feeling building within her. Her toes curled, her legs tightening in anticipation. She gritted her teeth together, in an attempt to stop her body from betraying her.

"Yesss," he breathed. "That's my girl," he murmured, nipping at her throat as his fingers expertly rubbed over her swollen clit. "Cum for me, love," he commanded and because she was compelled, she did.

She shattered apart, her muscles giving out on her as wave after wave of orgasm crashed through her. She fell back on the counter, gasping for breath as the pleasure radiated from her cunt to down into her legs. Her toes curled, as she let out one final moan.

She heard Klaus mutter an explicative as he frantically moved above her, getting lost in his own orgasm. He pounded into her desperately and she couldn't help by cry out at the savagery of it. Her cursed once more and fell on top of her, breathing heavily as both of their bodies recovered from their climaxes. Eventually, their breathing evened out and silence settled heavily in the air. Klaus gently stroked his finger on the side of Caroline's arm, tracing random patterns over her skin. His touch made her uncomfortable.

"Now what?" she asked stiffly and he pulled away to look down at her.

"You're not leaving," he growled and her eyes flashed.

"I'm not staying," she insisted, watching as his face contorted in anger.

"We'll see about that," he barked. Rearing his head back, he opened his mouth wide and Caroline could see the tips of his fangs protruding from his mouth.

"Klaus, don't!" she yelled, pushing herself into a sitting position on the counter but with her legs still hanging off, she held out her hands to him in surrender. "Don't," she pleaded desperately.

He ignored her pleading. Without a trace of regret in his eyes, he sank his fangs into her neck. Her hands came up behind his head, to grip it as her strength fled. He was literally sucking the life from her. She whimpered pathetically, her fingers fisting in his hair, trying desperately to hold herself up so that he wouldn't rip her throat open when she fell back.

"Klaus, stop," she pleaded softly, her head rolling pathetically to the side, black dots swimming in her eyes.

He withdrew his fangs from her neck, with a satisfied sigh. Looking down at her, he smiled victoriously. "I wonder how far you will get now," he challenged and then lowered his head to lick up the excess blood that had spilled from her neck.

Caroline passed out in his arms without another word.


	5. Addicted

**Addicted**

**AN: **_This one-shot is based off the song Addicted by Kelly Clarkson and Not Strong Enough by Apocalyptica. _

_**Summary:**__ After a one night stand with Klaus, Caroline finds that she is oddly drawn to him and no matter how she fights to stay away from him, she just can't get him from her mind._

* * *

_And it's killin' me when you're away, I wanna leave and I wanna stay.  
And I'm so confused, So hard to choose.  
Between the pleasure and the pain.  
And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right.  
Even if I try to win the fight, my heart would overrule my mind.  
And I'm not strong enough to stay away  
__**-Apocalyptica, Not Strong Enough**_

* * *

_****__It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time  
__**-Kelly Clarkson, Addicted**_

* * *

It had all happened during one moment of weakness. The council had kidnapped Caroline, tortured her for hours, had planned on killing her and there he had been: saving her, protecting her. Sure, Tyler would have done the same thing if he had known but he hadn't been there. He had left, gotten out of town as soon as his mother had warned him of the council, not even bothering to stop and think about her.

While Tyler was getting as far away from Mystic Falls as possible, she was poisoned, tied up, tortured and then thrown in a van to transport her towards her most certain death. But then Klaus happened. One second, the van was bumping down a dirt road and the next it was on its side, its back door being ripped from its hinges and there he was.

She supposed that her emotions got the better of her—after all, he was supposed to be dead and she had just been only an hour away from her mother having to plan her funeral—but once he had gotten her safely away and back to his house, she had lost control of all rational thought.

The small amount of torture they had managed to do brought her right back to what had happened with her father. As soon as Klaus had shut the door to his house, she had lost it. Panic and fear had set in. She started hyperventilating, her mind racing.

Klaus did his best to calm her down but she was inconsolable. He brought her into a nearby bathroom, gently wiping any traces of blood from her body and giving her a bloodbag so that her wounds could heal. She refused it, instead opting to stare blankly over his shoulder as he worked on cleaning her up.

"Caroline," he had murmured softly once he was done.

She didn't answer. A single tear escaped her eye and he watched it in aggravation, not knowing what he could do for her.

"Caroline!" he repeated loudly, his hands smoothing her hair down and away from her face.

Her eyes flickered to him, surprise and confusion clouding them.

"Klaus?" she asked meekly, her eyes flitting around them.

"Wher—How did I get here?" she asked softly.

Klaus frowned. Shock in a vampire was a bad thing—especially the kind that resulted in temporary memory loss.

"It doesn't matter, sweetheart," he said, not wanting to bring up the council and any bad memories that could come with it.

She looked down, her eyes landing on the bloody tissues lying about them and gasped softly, her wide eyes meeting his. "You saved me," she stated.

He didn't say anything—he didn't know what he could say. He simply watched as emotions flickered across her face as the memories she had unsuccessfully tried to repress came flooding back to her.

"Caroline, you're going to be o—" he was cut off by her lips on his.

She threw herself at him like a wild animal and he returned her enthusiasm. Jerking him between her legs, she angled his head so that she could access his mouth easier. Klaus let her man handle him, deciding to go along with her for the time being so that she didn't become upset again. But when she wrapped her legs around his waist, he knew that he had to draw the line before things got too out of hand.

"Careful, love," he murmured as he turned his head to break their kiss.

"Screw being careful," she growled and ripped the front of his shirt down the middle.

He looked down in surprise at his tattered shirt that lay on the bathroom floor. Caroline took this distraction to her advantage and jumped down from the counter. Learning forward, she placed open mouthed kisses on the hot skin of his chest as her hand went down to rub against the front of his pants. She smiled at the proof of his arousal.

"Now, are you going to take me upstairs or not?" she asked as her teeth nipped at his skin.

Klaus wasn't a fool. There was no way he was going to deny himself the thing he had wanted since the moment he had laid eyes on her. He thought about Caroline and himself together often but he had never imagined that it would come about this way.

"If you insist," he answered before yanking her into his arms and silencing her surprised squeal with a kiss.

When it was all over and done with, there was a path of destruction from that downstairs bathroom up into his bedroom. Multiple places in the dry wall had indentures in the shape of human bodies where Caroline or Klaus had pushed the other in the heat of the moment. Paintings laid shattered along the hall as a result of Klaus of their violence. And lastly, the door to his bedroom had a crack going down the center of it due to the force had slammed it shut with as soon as he had gotten Caroline inside.

They, physically, weren't in much better shape. Ripped clothing lay long forgotten on the floor, scratches adorned their backs, and on their necks, bite marks. Their hair attested to what they had just done as it jutted out at odd angles. Their heavy breathing filled the air as they both came down from the high that their orgasms had created.

After the intensity of the situation wore off, Caroline was stuck with an awful feeling of dread. What had she just done? What about Tyler? She was with him, she loved him and she had just betrayed him! In all honesty, she hadn't even thought of him once during her tryst with Klaus and this fact only served to increase her guilt over what she had just done.

Her mind then flashed to Elena. Klaus had killed her aunt and in a way had killed her (although he had been unsuccessful in keeping her dead). How could she have slept with the man responsible for doing that kind of horror to her best friend? Not to mention the ugly business with the whole Elena's blood creating hybrids. Klaus had been nothing but trouble since he had shown up and yet this is how she treated him?

She knew that she had used Klaus as a distraction, as a way to keep her from reliving those horrible moments with the council or her dead but this realization didn't make her feel any better. She should have left as soon as she snapped to. She should have thanked him politely for his hospitality and then left without looking back. But she hadn't and she could only imagine the issues that that decision would have on her life.

Tyler popped into her mind again but she pushed that thought away, not wanting to face the implications that her infidelity brought up about their relationship.

"I should go," she whispered as she stared up at his ceiling fan.

He sucked in a breath and held it for a moment before releasing it in one big gush.

"I guess I'm not surprised," he admitted, his voice still rough and husky.

Lust shot through her once again and she chanced a glance at him. He was on his back beside her, staring unseeingly at the ceiling, a frown creased his brow. She had never taken the time to really look at him before and she was surprised at just how attractive she found him. Sure, she had always known that he was good looking but never realized just to what extent.

Suddenly, he turned and looked at her, causing her stomach to flutter and blood rush to her face. He didn't speak; he only looked, searching her face for an answer to some unspoken question.

With a sigh, she got up, pulling her feet back on the bed; she hugged her knees to her chest as she looked out at his room.

"You could stay, you know," Klaus murmured from behind her; his voice trembled gently, giving away how vulnerable he was in that moment.

She was surprised at first. The Klaus she knew was prone to explosive anger, not touching vulnerability. It touched her; knowing that he was only this way for her.

She caught her bottom lip between her teeth, tasting his blood on her lip, as she held her breath. Part of her wanted to stay, to experience him one last time but another part of her screamed Tyler's name— Elena's name, Jenna's name.

The bed moved and creaked under his movements as he sat up. Still she didn't breathe as she tried to make out what she really wanted. Her body was screaming for another go around while her head was muddle mess of confusion. Part of it wanted to stay in avoidance for a while longer while the other part of it wanted her to think logically.

She could feel the warmth from his body as he shifted closer to her. She wasn't surprised when she felt his gentle touch on her arm. A sense of relief passed through her as her mind clicked off, giving her peace from the moral war going inside of her body and brain.

"This is a bad idea," she muttered, desperate to talk herself out of making another mistake.

"Says who, love?" he asked as he lazily moved his fingers over her skin.

"My mind," she complained as goose bumps raced up her arms and ran down her spine, causing her to shiver lightly under his touch.

"Turn it off," he suggested as he shifted even closer, letting his lips take the place of his fingers.

And she did.

* * *

They never mentioned what happened to anyone; they never even brought it up to each other, but they both knew. There were times that they would run into each other and their gazes would lock, their eyes sending silent messages to one another. Something electrical would pass between them and it was in that moment that they both knew: there was unfinished business between the two of them. But she ignored it and he let her.

But as much as she ignored Klaus in person, she couldn't ignore the memory of him. He was constantly there, nagging her in the back of her head. No matter what current drama was going on in Caroline's life, the thought of what she did with Klaus was there.

She dreaded the day that Tyler would return, worrying that he would be able to tell what she had done by just looking at her. She didn't need to fear though. When he returned, he didn't suspect a thing. He had scooped her up in his arms, apologizing for running without her and then kissed her soundly on her lips and that was that.

For a while she pretended like things were fine, like nothing had changed but she was fooling herself. Everything had changed. She didn't feel the same about him anymore. In her desperation to regain that feeling, she clung to him, hoping that his proximity would erase all thoughts of Klaus from her mind. She tried to never be away from Tyler in hopes that it would help. From the outside, it looked like they were a loving couple but on the inside, Caroline was dying.

She tried her best pretend that things were alright between them but the longer that time passed, the worse it got. She tried to not let her guilt get to her but she didn't do a good job of it and it wasn't long before her clinginess turned into avoidance. She always made sure to keep space between the two of them and tried to never be alone with him. If he noticed something amiss, he didn't mention it.

The thing that got to her was that she was sure that it wouldn't be so hard if she actually regretted what she had done but she didn't. She couldn't help but think about Klaus and long for more. She would frequently remember his hands on her body, gliding over her skin as he made his way towards her center and the memory of it made her shudder with want.

But as much as she longed for Klaus, she refused to give in. She was a strong person and she wasn't going to let a little bit of lust break her. She just needed time and maybe a new guy to come along to sweep her off her feet.

_Time,_ she kept telling herself_, time is all you need. _

She thought she did a good job of sticking to her guns but in reality, she was slowly starting to break. It started off as longing glances whenever she found themselves in the same room. It then moved onto penetrating stares as she tried to figure out why she felt so attracted to someone she viewed as a monster.

The actual breaking point came about a month after their hookup. Elena had just recently been turned in an accident caused by Rebekah in a fit of jealous rage over Elena spending time with Mat.

Caroline was home alone, once again pondering her attraction to Klaus and weighing the pro and cons of going to see him when Stefan and Damon barged into her house, demanding to know where Elena was.

"We've got a problem, Blondie," Damon had declared as he came to stand before her.

Caroline looked up at him and tried her best to give him her undivided attention.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Elena is missing," Stefan said, coming up to stand behind his brother. "We got into a fight and she left. She hasn't been in touch with us for a couple days."

His eyes darted about her living room, as if he was searching for something. She looked around too, letting her mind wander back to Klaus. She wondered what he would do if one day she just disappeared.

_Probably nothing_, she reasoned to herself.

"Hey! Earth to Barbie!" Damon shouted, snapping his finger in front of her face, causing her to jump as she was pulled from her musings.

"I'm sorry," she gasped, flushing slightly. "Why are you guys here?" she asked in confusion, garnering an aggravated groan from Damon and a concerned frown from Stefan as he studied her face intently.

"Well is she here?" Damon asked angrily.

Caroline answered his question with a question of her own. "Does it look like she's here?"

Damon scoffed in annoyance, rolling his eyes at her response. His jaw ticked in annoyance and his hands clenched into fists. For a moment she thought that he might actually do something to hurt her.

_I wonder what Klaus would do if he did_¸ she thought with a frown as her mind ran away with different scenarios.

"Caroline!" Stefan shouted, she turned her attention to him, a question on her face. "I asked you if she had been here lately within the past few days."

"No," she answered and then added as an afterthought: "Why would she be here?" Caroline asked.

"Oh, I don't know… maybe because you're supposed to be best friends?" Damon asked sarcastically, fixing her with a bewildered gaze. "Look, Barbie, get your head out of the clouds and rejoin the real world. Your friend is missing and you're in lala land right now."

"Elena's a big girl. She can take care of herself," Caroline pointed out, causing Damon to groan in frustration.

"You are the most unhelpful person I have ever met! I guess it doesn't really surprise that she didn't come to you. You've been acting to weird lately," Turning to Stefan, Damon continued, "she's probably with Bonnie," Damon said as he headed for the door. He stopped before leaving, turning to face her once again. "Maybe you should rejoin the land of the living and actually be there for your friend. She's going through a hard time with this vampire shit and you're in your own little world," Damon said as he slammed from the house.

Caroline was stunned. She thought back on all her recent interactions with Elena, trying to find proof to back up Damon's claims but she couldn't find any. Elena had seemed all but fine. Sure, she wasn't thrilled about being a vampire but no one ever was when they were first turned.

Caroline focused a little harder, trying to pull up their recent conversations but she realized that she couldn't remember any of them. Sure, she recalled instances of them sitting together and Elena talking but she couldn't for the life of her remember what they talked about. It was then that she realized why—her mind had been busy elsewhere.

"Don't listen to him," Stefan murmured, pulling her once again from her consuming thoughts. "He's just worried that Klaus finally made good on his promise for revenge on all of us who had a part in his desiccation," Stefan told her conversationally. His voice was light and airy but his face was hard as he studied her for a reaction.

Caroline didn't respond to his statement and with a sigh, he said goodbye and to call if she heard anything from Elena. She sat alone for a few moments, her foot bouncing in anxiety as her thoughts spun out of control.

Klaus wanted revenge on the people who took part in his desiccation? Something awful dawned on her. Did he think that she had a part in it? Was that why he slept with her—for revenge?

_No,_ her mind told her logically, _he saved you from Alaric and then sent you home. He knew that you weren't in on the plan, _half of her mind told her while the other part of her was stuck on them having sex. Memories filled her head once again as replayed their every move of that long ago night.

She didn't know how long she spaced out for but by the time she stopped fantasizing, she was thoroughly sexually frustrated and sick of it. She could call Tyler up—it wasn't like they had stopped having sex after all but Caroline was tired of being with Tyler but imagining Klaus.

_Go to him_, her mind urged_, there is nothing wrong with a booty call. It'll be the last time and it'll help you move on_.

Caroline couldn't help but listen to her mind as she made her way to the door in an almost trance-like state. She didn't even bother getting her car keys, opting instead to travel on foot, knowing that her vampire abilities could get her there faster than a car could.

As soon as she rang the doorbell, she started to doubt what she was doing. Something about that loud, ringing bell struck a chord within her, snapping her out of her funk.

_I shouldn't be here_, she realized just as the door swung open.

Rebekah stood before her with a judgmental look in her eyes. With a scoff, she turned and walked away, leaving Caroline to stare after her. "My brother is here somewhere. Find him yourself," Rebekah called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the house.

Caroline hardly knew her way around his house. She had only been in a select few locations.

_You shouldn't even be here,_ the logical part of her brain whispered. _Go. Leave now while you have the chance. _

_But you're already here_, the other part of her brain argued. _Take advantage of this moment—of him—of his body,_ it lewdly suggested.

She would have turned away but the aching between her legs demanded a chance to be eased and for some reason, knowing that she was so close to where they had done it was driving her nuts. Surely, just one last time wasn't that bad? She had already committed the crime.

Without knowing where else to start, she headed upstairs towards his bedroom. She noted as she went that their trail of destruction had been repaired and swept away. Dry wall had been mending and frames had been fixed and rehung. When she reached his door, she stopped short as she eyed his door and the crack running straight down the middle.

She had been wrapped around him; frantically clinging to him as they had torn their way here. She remembered the struggle he went through as he had tried to open the door while still holding her. She hadn't made it easy on him either. If she recalled correctly (which, let's face it—she did), she had been nibbling on his ear, whispering dirty things to him as he had fumbled with the doorknob. Caroline closed her eyes and placed her hand against the door, letting all the memories of that night wash over her.

"What are you doing here, Caroline?"

Caroline jumped, dropping her hand to her side as she turned to face Klaus who had just appeared at the end of the hall. His eyes were guarded as he took in her appearance.

All thoughts flew from her at the sight of him. She couldn't remember why she was here. Her blood rushed, heating her up. Liquid pooled between her legs and she desperately tried to fight her way through the haze of her lust. He didn't speak, he simply watched her as she fought for control over her body.

"Did you come here to admire my door?" he asked teasingly after a prolonged moment of silence.

The thoughts once again flashed behind her eyes and a fresh wave of arousal washed over her. The worst part was knowing that he would be able to sense her arousal and this knowledge flustered her.

"No! Of course not!" she snapped, her face flooding with color. "Where is she Klaus?" The question flew from her mouth without thought.

"Who are we talking about?" he asked, his eyes narrowing at the accusation in her voice.

"You know who! What have you done to Elena?" she insisted, desperate to steer the conversation away from any reference to the night they had spent together.

He had smirked at this, walking up to her and opening the door. "I can assure you that I have no use or interest in Elena anymore, love," he said as he moved past her and into his room.

Caroline stared after him, struck still by the sight of the massive bed in the center of his room. "How can I trust you?" she asked as she stared at the bed.

He noticed her preoccupation and smirked.

"Have I given you a reason not to trust me?" he asked her, his voice sounding almost bored.

He had a point there. Lately, he hadn't given her a reason. He had kept their secret and didn't bring it up to her. Silence settled between them as he waited for her to answer but she refused to.

"Well, feel free to search the house, love," he offered. "In fact, why don't you start in here? I'm sure you remember your way around…"

Caroline's face flushed. This had been a bad idea. The last thing she needed was another go around with Klaus. She needed space away from him. She needed to forget what had happened and start living her life again.

"Just never mind!" she exclaimed in an embarrassed huff. Turning on her heel, she stomped down the hall. "And fix your damned door!" she shouted over her shoulder, garnering a loud laugh from him.

* * *

Weeks passed and Caroline was miserable. She told herself to just forget, that it had just been sex—a one night stand, it didn't mean anything to her. She repeated all of this to herself over and over again but it didn't change anything. She dreamt of him: of his touch, of his penetrating gaze, of the feeling of him inside of her. Every single night she dreamt of him and every single night she would wake up panting and covered in sweat.

She stopped sleeping; bags formed under her eyes. Daily, she fought to stay awake, determined to avoid from those tempting dreams.

Slowly, she started to isolate herself from her friends. She broke up with Tyler and never left the house unless it was school related. In classes, she was quiet and withdrawn. Anywhere she went, her friends concerned gazes followed. They tried talking to her, she was too preoccupied. They tried forcing her to go out and party but she would simply slip away from them. They asked her question after question and she simply responded with "I'm fine. You guys need to quit worrying."

Every day she came straight home from school and sat on the couch, too lost in her thoughts of Klaus to do anything else.

It came as no surprise when her mother started questioning her, asking her what was wrong. Had someone done something to hurt her? The questions went on and on and Caroline had no answers to give. She couldn't tell her mom that Klaus had invaded her life, her mind, her soul and refused to leave.

Even Tyler came around, asking questions. That hadn't ended well at all. They got into a screaming fight. He accused her of being selfish and self-centered and then turned around and begged her to open up to him, to tell him what was going on with her. He made guesses: she had been hurt, she was upset over her father's death, was she going through PTSD. It had ended with Caroline screaming that she just wanted him to leave her alone. When Tyler did what she asked, she felt even worse.

She wasn't terribly surprised when she wound up on Klaus' doorstep later on that night, frantically ringing his doorbell. When the door opened to reveal him, she felt a physical weight being lifted from her chest as if his presence alone was enough to cure her.

"Caroline?" he had asked groggily as he fisted sleep from his eyes. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep," she uttered lamely.

"So you came here?" he asked, clearly confused.

She opened her mouth to respond but nothing came. What was she supposed to say? That he was driving her nuts? That he was literally haunting her every second of the day? She couldn't admit to that—she wouldn't admit to that.

"When was the last time you slept?" he asked her, taking her completely off guard and causing her to blush.

"I don't know!" she retorted shortly as she shifted uncomfortably on his porch. She ran her hands through her hair, hating that she probably looked like a frazzled mess. "I can't," she stated. "I can't sleep or close my eyes. The thoughts. They won't leave me alone," she confessed and looked to him with wild eyes, pleading for him to understand what she was talking about.

"Okay then," he said slowly. "Why don't you come on in?" he asked, opening the door so that she could enter.

She peered inside, her eyes going the bathroom where this whole mess had started.

"No. I shouldn't be here," she declared and backed away, suddenly spooked by his presence.

"Caroline, wai—"

But it was too late. She was already gone.

* * *

After that night, things got worse. Caroline completely lost herself and she didn't know how to reclaim what she had once been. Whereas before, she had avoided her friends, now she clung to them, desperate to get out of her funk. She would listen to their latest drama and try her best to not let her mind wander to Klaus.

She rarely did a good job of it. However, despite her constant distraction, she was able to pick up on some new information. Apparently Elena was falling for Damon despite Bonnie's protests. Caroline knew that the couple was a bad idea but she didn't have the energy to fight with Elena.

Elena took Caroline's silence on the matter as a sign of support and it was because of this that Caroline found herself at a very uncomfortable slumber party with the newly turned vampire. She supposed that it could be worse though—she could be at one with Bonnie too and if Bonnie was there, then she wouldn't get away with all the day dreaming she did. Elena was so self-centered that she never realized when Caroline wasn't paying attention.

At the moment, they were getting ready to go out to the Grill to play some pool. Elena busily chattered away, as she focused intently on painting Caroline's toe nails.

"So, what is the deal with you and Tyler?"

"There is no deal," Caroline mumbled tightly, really hoping that Elena would get the hint and just drop it. Of course she didn't.

"That's the point! When did that happen? You guys were madly in love one moment and the next, you can't stand to be around to be him—around any of us really," Elena commented quietly, obviously afraid of pushing Caroline too far.

"Life has just been hectic ever since my dad and I guess it's just getting to be too much," Caroline lied.

"Well, you know you can always talk to me, right?" she asked and Caroline responded with a noncommittal grunt. "I'm serious, Care," she insisted. "I'm really worried about you! It looks like you haven't slept in months. And I don't know if you've looked in a mirror lately but you're skeletal. Damon says that the only way that a vampire can lose weight is if they stop feeding," Elena said.

The fact was that Caroline _hadn't_ looked in the mirror in a while—at least not _really_ look. Sure she would glance before she trudged out the door but other than that, she avoided her reflection. She stopped caring about her appearance so there was no need for a mirror. And while she was being completely honest, she couldn't remember the last time she had a decent dose of blood. She took a few sips here or there but the constant warring over her attraction for Klaus, really dampened her appetite. But she couldn't very well admit that to Elena.

"Damon said that did he?" Caroline asked with a sly smile, knowing that mentioning him would set her off on a different course of conversation. It worked. Caroline let her mind wander as her friend started listing everything she liked about Damon and then using that list to compare him to his brother.

Caroline tuned her out, finding the conversation to be distasteful and boring. Her mind wandered to Klaus as it always did. Silently, she started to list all the things she liked about him in her head as Elena rambled on in the background.

* * *

Caroline honestly couldn't wait to graduate and to get away from this town. She hated small town life. She hated the feeling of suffocation it brought on her. It was always the same stuff over and over again: school dance, house party, underage drinking, hanging out at The Grill, homework, sleep, school, repeat. This foolproof schedule used to bring her peace but now it just made her anxious.

Of course Caroline was always anxious these days. She couldn't help but feel like she was losing her mind. Every day, she fought with herself, the voices in her head all screaming at her to do different things. One would tell her to go to Klaus, another told her to find the white oak stake and kill him, a different one told her to run for it—to get as far from his as possible. These thoughts and many more swirled in her head constantly, begging to be obeyed. It was maddening.

The music in The Grill pumped loudly, the vibrations of the bass traveling up through her body. The feeling made her feel uncomfortable. It was as if she was going to shake apart any minute. She tried to push that thought away as Elena lead her towards the pool tables.

They were in the middle of a game that Caroline was losing horribly when she felt it. Her body tightened, the hair on the back of her neck standing to attention. She didn't turn, she couldn't. If she looked at him, she felt like she would fall apart.

The noise surrounding her seemed to swell within in her ears, roaring angrily. The vibrations from the bass once again shook her, causing her knees to tremble. Her stomach clenched painfully as the voices once again started arguing with her. It was all too much.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Caroline gasped and quickly lurched away from Elena, frantic to get away from the overstimulation.

Bursting through the doorway, she stumbled to the sink, leaning heavily on the edge of it as she took deep breaths. She looked into the mirror and was stunned at who she saw staring back at her. She didn't recognize her own reflection. She hadn't realized just how bad she had gotten. Her eyes were dead and the purplish bruises under them did nothing to help improve her appearance. Her cheek bones were protruding, making the dark circles under her eyes even more dramatic.

She frantically dug through her purse, pulling out her makeup bag; she desperately tried to cover up her sickly appearance. She looked anorexic and like she hadn't slept in months—which she had to admit that both were very close to the truth.

After a few minutes of fixing, she looked a little better but that wasn't saying much. Her eyes still looked hollow, her cheeks gaunt, and the circles under her eyes were still noticeable. With a sigh, she shoved her makeup back into her bag, knowing that there was only so much that she could do.

Stepping out into the hallway outside of the bathroom, she pulled up short at the sight of Klaus waiting just outside the door.

"Caroline," he murmured in concern, stepping closer to her.

"Don't," she hissed, side stepping his touch. "You've already done enough, Klaus."

"Now, I take offense to that. I haven't done anything!" He protested with an offended frown.

"Maybe not lately," she retorted with a wince. The voices in her head started yelling at her again, demanding that their wills be fulfilled. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to get them to shut up.

"You're not thinking straight, Caroline. You're not yourself," he said softly.

"You would know all about that, wouldn't you? What did you do to me?" she asked angrily, stomping towards him so that he backed into the wall.

"What have I done to you? Caroline, let's be rational. I haven't even really been around you since—"

"That's what I'm talking about!" she interrupted with a hiss. "What did you do?!"

Klaus opened his mouth then shut it, completely at a loss. He shook his head in confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he confessed quietly.

Caroline deflated, agony pouring through her body.

"I can't keep doing this," she murmured to herself as she turned to go.

"Caroline, just let me help you!" he pleaded.

"Help me?! You did this to me!" she shouted as she turned on her heel and left.

* * *

Klaus quickly raced home from The Grill. He had no interest being out after what he had just witnessed with Caroline. She was losing—heck, he was sure that she had already gone and lost it. With a resigned sigh, he picked up his phone and dialed Stefan.

"What?" Stefan answered with hostility dripping from his voice.

"Easy, mate," Klaus murmured placatingly. "I need your help."

"And why should I help you?" Stefan retorted in his signature tortured soul voice.

"Because Caroline needs help."

There was pause and then a heavy sigh. "I'll be there in a few minutes," Stefan said and then promptly hung up.

Klaus paced his office wearily, a glass of liquor in his hand. He didn't look forward to having this conversation; didn't exactly want to discuss Caroline with Stefan but he had no choice. She wasn't going to listen or trust him. He had to go to someone she would possibly listen to.

The worst part was going to be when Stefan realized just how intimate he and Caroline had gotten. Klaus could just imagine the scorn and anger that would be thrown at him now. Stefan would blame Klaus of taking advantage of Caroline and in a way, he supposed that he had. She had been in a sensitive place that night, but when she had kissed him, all rational thought had flown from his head.

Outside, the sound of a car door shutting let Klaus know that Stefan had arrived. He moved to his desk, pulling an extra glass from a bottom drawer and poured another drink as he waited for Stefan to enter his office. From the sounds of his pounding footsteps, Stefan did not sound happy.

"You know I'm really curious as to why you think you should be involved in Caroline's life at all," Stefan exploded as soon as he entered the room. "You think that I—no, that we don't see how bad she is? We're trying everything we can to get through to her," Stefan growled as he stormed into the room, snatching the proffered drink from Klaus' hands.

"Please, come in, Stefan. Make yourself at home," Klaus murmured sarcastically as he watched his former friend pace back and forth in agitation.

"Just say what you called me here to say so I can get back to what I was doing," Stefan grumbled.

"You mean crying over Elena?" Klaus smirked knowingly.

Stefan opened his mouth to deny his accusation but he quickly snapped his mouth shut and laughed instead, nodding his head.

"I suppose you're right. I don't have anything better to do," Stefan acknowledged and sat down on one of the couches that sat perpendicular to the massive fireplace. "So what do you have to say about Caroline?"

"I know what is wrong with her," Klaus said slowly as he sat in one of the chairs that faced the couch Stefan was on.

"And what exactly would that be?"

"We blood-shared," he said, lowering his head.

"That's old news, Klaus. Everybody knows about the birthday incident. Besides, blood-sharing doesn't affect a vampire to this extent unless it is done while-" Stefan stopped talking, an angry gasp escaping his lips. "What did you do?" he yelled, shooting from his seat.

The truth was that blood-sharing under normal circumstances was a big deal but blood-sharing during sex was an entirely different thing. It wasn't done lightly—in fact it wasn't done as a basic rule. The results of blood-sharing during sex went head to head with the pull of a sire bond. While the latter took away your free will, the bond formed when blood-sharing under normal circumstances formed an attraction between the two that did the deed. While done during sex, it magnified that bond a thousand-fold.

The fact that Caroline had formed this bond with someone who she, deep down, believed she hated with her whole entity created something twisted and dark. It heightened every feeling she had towards Klaus—her hatred, her distrust, her attraction. All of it.

Klaus didn't move from his spot except to lean back against the back of his chair. "I didn't force myself on her if that's what you're thinking," he growled menacingly.

"You expect me to believe that? The Caroline I knew wouldn't have ever given you the time of day," Stefan pointed out, causing Klaus to grimace.

Klaus shook his head. He had to admit that Stefan had a valid point. Caroline would have never normally given him the time of day. She was too in love with Tyler, too loyal to her friends, and too good of a person to even think about dallying with him. While there had always been an attraction between them, Caroline would have never acted on that attraction under normal circumstances. But she hadn't been exactly in her right mind after the council attack.

"It doesn't matter how it happened, Stefan. The fact is that it happened," Klaus said.

"No, it does matter. Why would you do that to her? She may not have known better but you did!"

"It wasn't my idea! She started it all. She kissed me. She fed from me first. I didn't do anything that she didn't want me to do."

"But the bond wouldn't have been forged if you wouldn't have reciprocated her actions," Stefan argued. Stefan had him. If Klaus would have kept his fangs to himself, none of this would be happening.

"What would you do if a hot girl was feeding from you during sex? You know how these things happen. I was in the moment. I wasn't thinking clearly," Klaus moaned and Stefan could see that Klaus felt guilty about all of this. He didn't want Caroline to be going through this pain either.

Stefan sat down, running his hands through his hair. "So basically, she's going through withdrawal," Stefan mused, taking a moment to think it over. "Why aren't you a mess like her?"

"I'm older than her. I can handle these feelings, I can face them. I suspect that she's trying to fight them," Klaus said.

"Well, how do we fix it?"

"The bond can be broken by death—that is if it doesn't kill both of the vampires involved which is has been known to do. Grief is a powerful emotion," he explained before getting back to the issue of breaking the bond: "But seeing as how I can't be killed and I won't allow any harm to come to her, I don't see a solution. Since all of her feelings towards me are heightened, while she may be attracted to me, she also despises me. Either the attraction will eventually win or blinding hatred for me will win."

"If only we had that white oak stake," Stefan murmured under his breath.

When Elena had died, Alaric had died too and with him, went the information of the location of the white oak stake. Klaus was tracking down many leads on that front but he hadn't gotten anywhere close to finding it.

"Yes, yes, I know how you all despise me so; but that's not the problem. As you can tell by just looking at her, Caroline can't function with her conflicting emotions. She isn't feeding properly. She's going to start desiccating if she doesn't figure out what she wants."

"So what do we do?" Stefan asked again.

"I have no idea," Klaus admitted, "but we need to figure something out and fast."

* * *

Caroline roamed around for hours after her confrontation with Klaus. She couldn't think straight anymore. Her body was screaming at her for so many different reasons. It told her to go to sleep, while telling her to avoid sleep at all costs. It told her to go and gorge on blood, while also making her sick just at the thought of trying to eat or drink anything. It told her to go to him, to let him ease her pain while also telling her that this was all his fault and that he needed to pay for it with his life.

It was 2 am before she stumbled back into her house, mutely walking past her furious mother who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"I've had enough of this, Caroline!" her mother yelled at her back. "You don't eat, you don't sleep, and you barely talk. What is going on with you? Please just talk to me!"

Caroline stopped walking but didn't respond. She didn't know how to. How could she explain what she was going through—the repetitive thoughts, the burning desire, and the voices in her head— without sounding crazy?

Her mom furiously stalked up to her, grasping her shoulder so that Caroline was looking at her and it was then that the scent hit her. She stepped back in surprise, her eyes going to her mother's finger that was swaddled in a tissue.

"Get away from me!" Caroline yelled as she held her breath.

Shock and pain registered on her mom's face but determination quickly took its place.

"No," she said firmly. "You may be a vampire but you're my daughter and I won't stand by and watch as you wither away."

Her mom reached for her once more and Caroline's instincts took over. She launched herself at her mom, pushing her against the wall, cracking the drywall in the process. Jerking her mom's head aside, Caroline bared her fangs and tore into her mother's neck, moaning at the taste on her tongue.

Her mind was screaming at her to stop, to gulp faster, to be gentle, and to rip this throat to shreds. Caroline tightened her hands around her mother's shoulders as she began to struggle against her daughter. She called her name out over and over, trying to get her to stop but it didn't work. Caroline was too lost in the act, in the sudden blood lust that consumed her.

Suddenly, Caroline found herself torn from her mother. She flew through the air. Landing on the tiled ground, she slid a few feet before coming to a rest in the entryway. With a growl, she whipped her head up to glare at Stefan who already had his wrist to her mother's mouth.

Reason returned to Caroline. Cold sickness rushed through her as she realized what she had just done. She let out a strangled whimper as she looked at her mom's pale, motionless body. A puddle of blood was pooled under her, slowly growing as blood seeped from the wound on her neck.

"Leave," Stefan ordered as Caroline shot to her feet.

"Mom!" Caroline called out, as she took an unsteady step towards them. "Oh my God, Stefan, did I kill her?!"

"No, she's fine. She'll be fine but Caroline, you need to go. You need more blood. You can't be around this. Now get out now!" Stefan urged and Caroline nodded her head.

She took off into the night, running, trying to escape all the voices in her head, trying to escape the guilt, the fear, the longing, trying to forget, the taste of her mother's blood in her mouth.

She couldn't escape it. It was everywhere. Every place she turned to triggered a memory of her mother. The veins under her eyes pulsed wildly; her vampire side refusing to be denied a second longer. She had lost it and she knew it.

The sight of a group of young girls laughing as they tripped down the sidewalk towards had her fleeing. She couldn't be around them. She'd kill every last one of them.

She ran without seeing, not knowing where to go. She couldn't go home. She couldn't bring herself to go to her friends—she didn't want to be judged. She only had one place to go. There was only one person who wouldn't judge or look at her in scorn—Klaus.

* * *

She didn't even bother speaking as she shoved her way past him and into his house. She had blood smeared across her face with clean streaks that hinted at recently shed tears.

Klaus couldn't believe how different this Caroline was from the Caroline he knew. This one was wild. Her eyes darted about the place, never settling anywhere for long. She had a nervous twitch in her step that made her walk uneven and unsteady. Her appearance alone was enough to get her admitted into a mental institution.

Klaus quickly shut the door and locked it as he remembered her recent tendency of fleeing from him just when things were getting personal. She turned to face him, a ravenous look in her eyes. He noted the blood smeared on her chin and he wondered who her unfortunate victim was.

Caroline, on the other hand, wasn't thinking of her mother anymore. The sight of him had pushed all those negative thoughts away. His proximity overwhelmed her, his scent tortured her. He walked towards her, his movement blowing the scent of his cologne her way. The scent of it went right through her. She had him pinned against the wall in an instant, her nose buried into his neck.

"I can't get you out of my head," she moaned. "It all just keeps replaying in my head," she whispered miserably as she pointed to her temple, "over and over again, Klaus. And it won't leave me alone. I try to hate you but I can't. I try to remember all the bad things you've done but this need inside me pushes it all away."

Klaus didn't move—he was too shocked. He had always imagined a day when Caroline would come to him and confess the attraction they shared. But he never imagined it would be like this—with a crazed, blond-bonded Caroline.

"I just need one more hit," she said under her breath, more to herself than to him. "Just one more kiss," she reasoned to herself. "You can handle that, Caroline, and then you can walk away and get on with your life. Just one more," she said as she ran her nose along his jaw.

He tried to not let her use of the third person get to him but it did. It creeped him out and it showed just how fragile she had become. His mouth hung open, short breaths coming out between his parted lips as her lips neared his mouth. Just when he thought she would kiss him, she pulled back, her eyes focused on the fullness of his mouth. Nervously, his tongue flicked out to wet his lips and her gaze narrowed at the action. Slowly she lowered her mouth to his.

"Just one more taste," she whispered, her eyes flicking up to meet his before she shut them.

Slowly she lowered her head and let her mouth meet his. The instant their mouths touched, the memory of them together poured through her. She could feel everything she felt that night so long ago.

She pushed him farther against the wall, her hands turning to steel against his skin as her mouth passionately moved against his. His heart leapt. This is what he had always wanted: a willing Caroline, pressing her body against his.

She moaned in the back of her throat as he started to return her kiss.

"Take me upstairs," she ordered softly between kisses.

"No," he whispered back breathlessly.

Her hands shot down, quickly undoing his belt buckle. He froze and instantly shoved her away. She glared at him in dismay.

"Caroline, don't. This isn't real," he warned her as she stomped back towards him, that crazed look glowing fiercely in her eyes again.

"It is," she insisted as she drew near, "the only time I feel sane is when I'm like this. It's like all the screaming and fighting in my head just stops. I can think straight, I can be almost normal again," she sighed and rested her head against his chest.

Her fingers fisted the front of his shirt and she pulled herself closer to him. She rubbed her nose against his chest, murmuring in the back of her throat. Klaus' head fell back against the door as he shut his eyes, trying to battle the overwhelming lust that was building in his groin.

"This isn't what you think it is," he protested thickly.

"Then what is this?" she asked as her hands started to slowly wander over his chest and down his stomach.

"It's similar to the sire bond but created when two vampires blood-share during—"he faltered here, swallowing thickly as her hands traveled under his shirt, "sex," he finished lamely.

"I don't care. Just shut up and fuck me," she growled as her fingers played with the waist of his pants.

"Caroline," he warned her.

"Niklaus," she mocked him with a sly grin as her fingers slowly slid into his pants. "Loosen up, love," she teased him, slipping into her best British accent.

She pushed her hands farther into his pants, smiling when she came into contact with his erection. She murmured seductively in the back of her throat at the feel of it. She slowly wrapped her hand around him the best that she could in the restrictive space of his jeans. Pumping her hand, she caught his mouth with hers once more as she moved her hand along his silky length.

She had expected him to give in, to jerk her to him, to mold his mouth against hers but he didn't. He stayed completely still as he fought for control. With a frown she pulled her hands away and quickly unbuttoned his jeans. However, his hands stopped her from pulling them down.

"If you don't fuck me up against this wall, I'm going to lose it," she growled.

"I've taken advantage of you once. I won't do it again," he stated but she heard the weakness behind his words. He wanted her and she would bet that the intensity of his desire matched hers.

Stepping back, she let her face fall into a pout as she sighed heavily. Slowly she tugged her shirt up and threw it at him. "What about now?" she asked softly as he eyed her hungrily with a shake of his head. Next she unbuttoned her pants and slid them down her legs, kicking them to the side. "And now?" she prompted and still he denied her. Reaching behind her, she unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor. "No—"

Klaus lunged at her, tackling her to the floor. "Vixen," he hissed as he ripped her lace thong from her body and quickly shrugged out his shirt. She moaned at his sign of aggression, arching her body up to press against his. He jerked his pants halfway down his thighs—just enough so that he could free himself. Positioning himself above her, he guided his hardened length to her core.

"Do it!" she shouted when he hesitated.

With an unrelenting thrust, he pushed inside of her, sucking in a breath at how tight she felt. Immediately her fangs shot out, her eyes changing. Klaus stared down at her in shock as she grabbed his head, tilted it and in a flash, buried her fangs into his neck unforgivingly. Pleasure poured through him at each mouthful of blood she swallowed. Her hands fell to his shoulders, her fingers digging into his skin as she thrust her hips up to meet his unmoving ones. The friction caused by that simple motion, sparked something in him.

He pinned her to the floor with his body. He wrapped his arm under her shoulder blade and gripped her shoulder from behind with his hand, effectively holding her in place as he rammed into her. He moved against her aggressively as her fangs sank deeper and deeper into his neck. He knew that she was starving so he didn't mind that she was basically drinking away his strength. It wasn't a big deal. He'd gain it in back within the day.

"Oh my God," she breathed as she released his neck. Her eyes rolled into the back of head and he could feel her starting to quiver around him. He rotated his hips and she moaned loudly. He silenced her with a kiss, smothering her moans with his mouth. He knew that at any moment one of his siblings could walk in and catch them. The thought of that had his cock twitching in excitement.

"Quiet love or this will have to be cut short," he murmured into her ear, causing her to moan again.

He smirked down at her. He didn't remember her being this—vocal—last time. He suspected that it had to do with her pent up sexual frustration. With his free hand, he reached down and grabbed one of her hands, placing it over her mouth.

"Shhh," he taunted, thrusting into her as he flexed his arm that was wrapped around her shoulder, making sure that her body bared the brunt of his force.

Caroline closed her eyes, a muffled moan escaping her lips again. Whimpers followed and he could tell that she was getting close. He lowered his head to kiss along her neck as she writhed underneath him, panting in desperation. Her hand flew from her mouth, scratching against the floor at her sides.

"Ah, fuck, Klaus," she groaned as she arched her body up against his.

He quickly slipped his arm from under her back and pressed his hand against her lips. "Shh, Caroline," he murmured as a reminder, rotating his hips so that she moaned against his hand.

"Unfff" she grunted, her body contorting beneath him as she came.

The feeling of her tightening around him urged him on. He thrust harder into, garnering small huffs of surprise from her lips. He buried his head into her neck once more, making sure to keep her mouth covered with his hand so that her whimpers couldn't be heard. He felt his eyes start to change, the urge to feed from her growing.

She whipped her head to the side, dislodging his hand. "Do it!" she urged in a whisper.

He hesitated as he tried to think logically through all the pleasure. The damage had already been done: she was already bound to him so what could it hurt? He knew that it wasn't the brightest idea but he really wanted her blood…

"Klaus, do it!" she ordered, louder this time.

He didn't need to be told a third him. His fangs easily sliced through her skin, opening up a wound so that blood poured into his mouth. As soon as the heavenly taste of her hit his tongue, he was pushed over the edge and it was Caroline who had to press her hands against his mouth as he groaned loudly in relief.

When his body was spent he lowered his head to rest against her forehead. He opened his eyes and found her smiling up at him

"I _really_ needed that," she admitted with a breathless laugh.

"You're trying to kill me," he croaked.

"More like the other way around," she argued with a pout as he sat back on his knees, pulling his pants up and fastening them.

She sat up and grabbed his shirt from the floor beside them, tugging it over her head. His eyes darted about the entryway, making sure that they hadn't been discovered. As soon as he was satisfied that they hadn't, he quickly got up and grabbed her clothes, tossing them to her. She struggled into her pants and gave him a beaming smile when she was done.

Klaus studied her, noting her change in demeanor. The crazed look in her eyes was long gone and had been replaced with something very close to the Caroline that had been lost.

"I'm hungry," she stated simply, interrupting his observations.

"Still?" he asked in mock horror, his fingers going up to touch the wound on his neck that was slowly healing.

"Shut up and feed me," she laughed, her eyes shining brightly at him in mirth.

"Caroline Forbes!" he scolded with a frown. "You're high off my blood, aren't you?," he accused as he stepped closer to inspect her.

Even though her skin was still stretched tautly over her skeletal figure, it now had a glow to it that it had been missing before and the purple bruises under her eyes had faded to a light grey.

"Stop, Klaus," she said with a laugh, as she pushed him and his probing eyes away.

He shook his head, not used to a teasing and laughing Caroline. She was always so serious—especially around him. He knew that her good mood had to do with the bond that they now shared— the one that they had just reinforced once again. With a disappointed shake of his head, he led her to the kitchen, depositing her on a kitchen stool before going to the fridge to grab them both a blood bag.

Caroline accepted the blood with a small thank you before she ripped it open, moaning at the taste of it on her tongue. Silence settled between them as Klaus got lost in his morose thoughts of bonds and freewill.

"Why are you so serious?" she asked, a frown marring her perfect brow.

"We need to talk, Caroline, to discuss what we've done," Klaus said slowly, not able to bring himself to look at her in the eyes just yet.

"Ah yes, the blood- bond, wasn't it?" she asked with a moody roll of her eyes. "So, please tell me about it since you are so intent on ruining the moment."

"We made a mistake, Caroline. Blood-sharing is an intimate thing—especially when done during sex. It creates a bond that cannot be easily broken."

"Is this why I can't stop thinking about you? Fantasizing about you? Wanting you?" she asked; her voice growing husky as she eyed his exposed chest hungrily.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as her confessions took effect on his body.

"Yes, that's why," he replied tightly as he pictured her fantasizing about him.

"Can it be fixed?"

"If one of us dies…. Maybe," he admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.

"But you can't die," Caroline stated.

"No, I can't die," he affirmed.

She frowned at this, looking down at the counter as if it held the answers she was looking for.

"Do you want to break the bond?" she asked, her voice meek and vulnerable.

Klaus didn't answer for a long time. Did he want to break the bond? He never really asked himself this question before. If breaking the bond didn't involve one of them dying, would he do it? He knew the answer—he would do it. For her, he would do it. But if he was only thinking of himself, then no, he wouldn't do it.

"No," he replied honestly and look of relief passed over her face.

"Why's that?"

"Like I told you before, I fancy you," he said and took a drink of blood, swishing it around in his mouth before swallowing it.

They slipped into a musing silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

"So basically, what I'm feeling—what I've been feeling is all a lie?" she asked and he didn't have to look at her to know that she was hurt, he could hear it in her voice.

He let out a long, shaky breath and leaned against the kitchen counter. "No, not exactly. This isn't like the sire bond. You haven't lost your free will. Just like when you were turned, this bond just intensifies certain pre-existing feelings."

"Which feelings?" she asked, but she already knew.

"Whatever feelings you had of the person you blood-shared with. So in our case, I guess a little bit of hate and a lot of bit of passion," he teased her, causing her to blush.

"I didn't know," she said honestly, "you know, about the blood-sharing and sex."

"I know you didn't," he replied.

"How come you didn't react the same way I did?"

"I did react the same way. My attraction for you grew, why do you think I was always hanging around watching you? I just know how to control it better. I'm older than you so I have more practice with controlling my swinging emotions. Not to mention, I know better than to stop feeding. That is what really got you," he said and she sat quietly as she thought this over.

"So what do we do now?" she asked a few minutes later, a disturbed look twisting her face.

"That's up to you, Caroline. I know what I want but I'm not so sure you do. It's your choice in the end though."

Caroline hopped from the stool and approached him slowly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up on her tippy toes.

"I choose this," she whispered and kissed him softly on his lips.

* * *

**AN: Want to read something specific? Find me on tumblr and put your request in my ask! baconinthesoap236**


End file.
